AH After Harry
by Aceaxel1234
Summary: What happens after Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts. In early stages. . . Anyone who favs and/or comments gets honorable mention!
1. Chapter 1

Justin leaned against the doorway, sighing heavily. She wouldn't understand, Tera never would. She was to stubborn, to amazingly stubborn. She never would see all he had done was for her; restarting all this "nonsense" was so they could be together, his followers were still around, and starting it up now was best for all of them.

"Justin? Professor McGongall is waiting for you," Tera stepped into the hall. "Look, I don't want you to do this, if you're still going through with it, then I'll have to tell you, I love you,"

"Isn't it a bit to late for that, isn't it?" He headed past her into the empty Charms classroom where the headmaster was waiting. "And if you really do love me, my trunk is waiting in the front hall, you can join me,"

"Justin as you might know, I don't approve of any of this," McGongall turned around as he entered. "I was also a teacher at this school when He-who-must-not-be-named was at power, and I know you won't be happy with how it looks and feels, like there is no happiness, no soul,"

"Are you going to expel me, or not?"

"No, I am however going to keep you on lock down for 24 hours while we summon your parents,"

"It's too late, I'll already be gone," he was already gone, like a shadow, as if he had melted into the wall. Tera stood, frozen at the door.

"He- how did he do it?"

"He didn't, I was afraid of this,"

"What?"

"Justin; he tried to disapparate, but, he can only have gone to a very dangerous location, if you really care for him, you will not tell a soul," Tera nodded, backing away, terrified. To bring her happiness, he had unknowingly sacrifice himself. Tera sprinted down the hall, tripping and sliding, knocking her nose on the floor, and hardly noticing the pain she felt on her nose compared to how her heart swelled and blistered.

"I'll write everyday, and for the purpose of muggleborns, they have a telephone now!" Mickey told her parents as she dragged her trunk up onto the luggage cart.

"We know, but we'll still miss you," Her mother hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back for Christmas! And make sure you buy me my ticket for the plane ride back!" She said, stepping onto the cart, waving as she slid the door shut. Although she'd never been to England, it hadn't mattered. All this American wanted was to get to Hogwarts.

She found an empty compartment, and slid in, breathing deeply an smiling widely.

"Hello?" A tall boy with pale skin and curly black hair slid the door open. "Are the rest of these seats open?"

"Yeah, come on in," Mickey slid over a little more.

"Thanks," He walked in, followed by a few other boys. "I'm Bryan,"

"I'm Andrew," A boy with sand blonde hair and clear blue eyes volunteered.

"I'm Tyler," A korean boy flopped down on the seat, and a boy who looked like him except taller and slightly darker skin sat on his leg which had taken up a second seat.

"That's Max, and John and Eric should be coming soon," As Bryan spoke, a boy with jet black hair and muddy brown eyes stepped in, balancing an owl on the crook of his arm, followed by a tan boy with a buzz cut and dark eyes.

"You sure have a lot of friends," Mickey looked around the now full cabin.

"Eric, you do know you could have left your owl in the luggage cart," Bryan made room for the boy with the owl.

"I told him that," The other boy, who Mickey assumed must be John, sat in the other seat. "But no, he must send a letter to mommy first thing,"

"Hey, she'll be happy if I send it right away, and then I don't have to write her again until later," Eric defended.

"So you all know each other?" Mickey asked.

"Long story,"

"We have time," They smiled.

"Alright," Eric set the owl out the window. "First things first, there is no Wizarding Elementary School,"

It turned out that even though every one of them belonged to a family that had at least one wizard, they all knew they were going to be wizards. Therefore, they were enrolled in a Muggleschool to learn basic skills, meeting one another and becoming friends. Their parents met, remembering each other from school, and the boys were allowed to share their odd talents (levitating brothers and sisters, making grass turn red, melting tires, etc.) with one another.

It really only took until lunch to tell.

"I'm hungry," Tyler whined.

"Well, anyone want to help me load up on candy?" John stood up, pulling out shining wizarding money.

"Sure," Mickey stepped into the hall where the trolley was parked.

"Ten lemon feathers, a bundle of chocolate frogs, two jumbo bags of Bertie Botts Beans, licorice wands, pumpkin pasties, and anything else I missed," John and Mickey looked like we were eating for twenty by the time they entered the cart.

"Anyone hungry?" The boys looked like vultures, swooping in on the whole lot of candy, leaving only one pumpkin pasty, three licorice wands, four chocolate frogs, one box of lemon feathers, and a few other misc. candies. "I only got two bags of  
Bertie Botts, so SHARE!" John sat down.

Wizard candy left the group with a stomach ache, and a little bit of new information on each other.

"So, you took a plane, a bus, and a rental car just to get to Kings Cross?" Eric was wiping the traces of chocolate from his face, and passing the bag of Bertie Botts to Max.

"That's a little ridiculous," Max's face contorted as he ate what looked like a pepper bean.

"Not really," Mickey tossed a purple bean up and caught it in her mouth. "To get to Hogwarts, I'd do nearly anything,"

"Well, shouldn't we find out when we should be getting in?" Bryan asked.

"It's still light, we should have a few hours,"

A few hours was much less time than it seemed. Hogwart's was a much larger school than it had once been, and the Game Keeper had expanded the boats to accomadate more students. Each boat could seat eight people, lucky enough for John, Andrew, Bryan, Max, Tyler, Eric, and Mickey. Another girl, who introduced herself as Delia sat down in their boat, and had soon adapted to the strange, friendly people surrounding her.

"I just better be in Gryffindor," Eric said. "My parents and older brother have all been sorted into it,"

"That or Ravenclaw would be the decent options," Bryan looked nervous, almost green.

"Well, as long as I'm not in Hufflepuff, I'm fine," Delia said, stepping off as they finally reached a huge pair of doors. A redheaded girl that looked a lot like Delia approached the group.

"Delia," She said. "Can I use your owl tomorrow?"

"Sure Julia, but I don't think Mom and Dad will care who's owl it is,"

"Who's this?" Max asked.

"Julia's my twin sister," Delia said, and a girl with dark hair and pale skin approached them.

"And this is Beth, our parents knew each other, so they introduced us"

"I see," John supplied as they lined up outside what was called the Great Hall.

"Now," A tall man told them to be quiet, and follow him into the hall.

By he end of the night, there had been ten new Gryffindors, at least that Mickey had counted.

As the few hours on the train, years can be counted in seconds. . .

1. . . 2. . . 3. . . 4. . .

**Author's Note:**

Hello to anyone who bothered to read the first chapter to my harry potter fanfiction. . .

The whole Justin thing may not exactly come up again soon, but I promise it will. The more reviews and comments I get, the faster I'll write.

Pairings are a mystery at this point. . . especially because there will be some exchange students joining them. XD

But any suggestions would be welcome.

Thanks again,

ace axel


	2. Chapter 2

As the group trudged on, the bright blue of the sky was lost in the thick forest and the students had to squint to see fie yards in front of them.

"How much further?" John hissed. The first train ride was long behind the fifth years, as was there optimism to learn the more difficult subjects, or those that required any physical activity.

"We've got to be at last two miles in," Andrew yanked his robes out of the tangled undergrowth.

At the front Hagrid motioned for them to come to a halt. A huge, black, hairy, mass moved into the narrow path. Almost lovingly he picked it up.

"This 'ere is an-"

"ACROMANTULA!" Eric's eyes had grown wide and he stumbled back. Bryan, who was standing behind him, shoved him to the side.

"Awww, is little Eric scared of the spider?" Tyler, at the back of the group made his way forward, then, horrified, stumbled back behind Bryan who was at least a foot taller than him. "Save me!"

A cluster of hufflepuff's at the back were edging away, with the only two ravenclaw's of the group shoving them back.

"Ah, come on! S'not so scary, 'e's 'armless!" Hagrid stepped towards Max, Delia and Beth, all nodding as their shoes squelched backwards through the mud, eyes as big as crystal orbs.

"Er, Professor?" Mickey had wrestled Julia's book from her hands. "It says they have poisonous fangs that infect the body in under an hour and leave a green sludge were they pierce skin. That doesn't sound exactly harmless to me,"

"Well, if you've got the proper handle on 'em they're as good as paralyzed," He grinned widely. "Get in a line, facin' me," As soon as they had done it, Hagrid took out a few glass vials. "Some 'in ter bribe old Professor Zabini with,"

He directed each student how to properly collect the venom from the acromantula, but when he reached Eric, he made a small noise and collapsed.

"Oh come on, 'e's 'armless!" Hagrid grabbed the back of his robes and stood Eric up again.

"Sorry about him," Mickey took a vial and filled it with venom. "He's just freaked out whenever he sees anything with more than four legs,"

Hagrid chuckled and moved on to the reluctant but still standing Tyler. John dropped his school bag on a rock as Hagrid moved past him.

"That wasn't so bad," He deposited the vial in his pocket. He clapped a hand on Eric's shaking back.

"Not - so - bad - at - all," He managed.

"You're a _really_ bad liar," Mickey laughed.

"N-n-not lying, at least it wasn't th-th-that b-b-big. St- st- st- still scary though,"

"That everyone?" When they nodded, John grabbed his bag and moved back to the safety of the grounds. Once there, Hagrid let them start an informational worksheet on the giant spiders.

John cursed under his breath. "I left my book back in the forest, must've fallen out,"

"You can use mine," Mickey passed over her thick, monstrous book, snapping hungrily at John's fingers.

"My parents are going to murder me," He threw back his head.

"We'll help you find it later today, right?" Eric looked around at the surrounding group.

"Er, well two new exchange students from beaxbatons are coming and Beth and I promised we'd show them around," Julia avoided eye contact.

"I need to finish my potions essay," Delia said apologetically.

"Well, Tyler, Max and I got a detention from Professor Longbottom for using the Black Spine 'inappropriately'," Andrew replied. "We'll come later though, promise,"

"I'll go, but I'll get there late," Bryan yawned and put his books away.

"I've got nothing else to do, so I'll be here. We have to go later on so no one catches us," Mickey stood up as the faraway bell rang for lunch.

"Ready?" Eric whispered as they pushed open the creaking doors.

"No, let's go," John slipped silently out the doors and down the lawn, Mickey and Eric trailing close behind.

"What if someone catches us?" Mickey hissed just loud enough.

"Let's hope they don't," Eric took his wand out, whispering _Lumos_ and making the undergrowth light. The others did the same. Soon, though, they reached a point in the path where it split into three.

"Which one was it?" Mickey hissed.

"They all reach the same place, remember? Hagrid told us that they are all different lengths but reach the same clearing," John moved to the right. "We need to find the quickest way, so split up,"

"What?" Eric's lit wand showed the outrage on his face. "Are you totally insane?"

"We'll send the patronous when we get there, and then the others will head back here." John took a step onto the path, and Mickey went for the one in the middle.

"But I can hardly get it to work half the time!" He tried.

"You were bragging about how you made a perfect wolf yesterday," Mickey disappeared from sight behind an extremely tall fern.

"Just go, " John said, shaking his head, smiling a little.

Any sound, twitch of the bush, snap of a twig, made Eric jump. A rustling from one side absorbed all of his attention momentarily. A sneaker poked out of the bottom of the bush, accompanied by a ripped robe. Suddenly, it disappeared, and Eric was tempted to turn back. However, he went on until he saw a silver frog leap into the path, facing him.

"Found it!" John's happy voice echoed hollowly for a second, then the frog melted away. Another noise also came to his ears as he had turned around to head back. A shrill scream, to his right, terrified and helpless. Without thinking anything through, he tore off through the tall plants to his right, possibilities of who had screamed racing as fast as his feet.

As he reached a point were the brush thinned out enough to see out, Eric slid to a halt and peered out. A thick tree trunk was surrounded by the giant spiders, some had even started climbing it. A jet of light left one spider petrified, then another, but only for a few seconds at a time. Tracing the stream of light, Eric spotted Mickey, desperately clinging to a branch about twenty feet in the air.

He slowly worked his way around the back of the tree, quickly reaching a branch just above Mickey, whispering curses and having much more success in keeping the spiders away.

A spider about the size of his palm worked it's way up to mickey's branch, out of her range of eyesight, and opened it's fanged mouth.

Leaping at it, Eric knocked it off the branch just as it's fangs made a tiny tear in Mickey's jeans.

"Hey," Eric shot yet another curse at the spiders.

"Nice to see you," Mickey stunned one coming dangerously close to the branch.

Eric laughed a bit, dropping to the next branch and sticking a hand up to help her down to it. Slowly, they made their way down to the clearing, shooting curses at anything that came too close.

They'd worked their way to the middle of the clearing, back to back, and things seemed to be going well, until Eric felt Mickey fall down behind him.

"I'm fine, keep going," She moaned.

"I don't believe you," Yet he still sent curse after curse flying through the air. "Mickey?"

A spider skittered by, a wand clutched in it's fangs. He was so distracted by it, that he almost didn't realize an acromantula had stretched out and bit the end of his wand.

"What the-" His wand was gone, and he whipped around to see Mickey laying on the ground, clutching her leg, eyes shut tight. "What happened?"

Her eyes blinked open, her mouth opened but only formed one word. "Go,"

Instead, ignoring the gruesome spiders, he fell to his knee's.

"No,"

"Ass," She closed her eyes again. "Go,"

"No, I didn't get this far to 'go', I'm staying until I can't anymore- Mickey?" Her chest heaved up and down, as if just breathing was a challenge.

He pulled her off her back and closer to him. She was ice cold, her raspy breathing shaking her frame.

"Go,"

"No,"

"I had to try, didn't I?" By this time, spiders had almost formed a wall that would keep them in.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" He reached into his pocket for his wand, then realized his mistake.

"What?"

"HELP!" He screamed.

"Lost your wand?" Eric nodded solemnly.

"Sorry," By this point, his apology was unheard, because beside him, Mickey had grown unresponsive.

Eric closed his eyes, pulled Mickey closer as the spiders tried to yank her away from him.

"_STUPEFY_!" Opening his eyes, he spotted Bryan, Andrew, Max, John, and Tyler, relieved.

Bryan stood silently beside the bed, watching as her eyes finally blinked open.

"Hello," He said, relieved she was finally awake. "Everyone else is still at breakfast,"

"How long has it been since I went into the forest?" Bryan shrugged.

"Couple of hours, you should be good to leave for class this morning,"

As they were walking down to the great hall, Mickey suddenly stopped. "Hey, I left my bag in the dorm, will you tell Eric something for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"He's an ass," And she ran off up the marble staircase, leaving Bryan smiling uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

Wrote in one day, thanks to the awesome music of boyce avenue in the background.

I had a lot of time today, so I decided to just go on with this.

Pairings are only halfway figured out, and I'll probably get ch.3 finished by the end of spring break.

Thanks for reading,

ace axel


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after the incident with the spiders, the group of Gryffindor's sat under a tree by the lake. The two exchange students, Amelia and Avery, had turned out to be tall, fair-haired cousins with light accents.

Currently, Andrew was sleeping at Beth's feet. "How can he fall asleep?"

"He sleeps through anything, everything actually," John called over his shoulder as he climbed the upper branches of the tree.

"Err, what are you doing?" Julia asked, skipping a stone over the lakes surface.

"Seeing who can climb higher!" Eric yelled from a branch just above him. "I'm winning,"

"That branch is going to break," Delia said, flipping through the daily prophet.

"Hey, I'm not fat!" The branch splintered, and Eric fell, right next to her.

"Really? Hold back on the muffins, okay?" Eric raised his hand in a fist, "Can't hit a girl,"

"Shi-"

"Language Eric, " She interrupted in a mocking, disapproving tone.

He grumbled and sat up against the trunk.

"I'd get down from there," Avery called up the trunk at John.

"Nah, I'm good. You can see everything up here! Come on!"

Avery quickly reached the spot where John sat on a thick branch.

"Hey! You _can_ see everything from up here!" Curiously, Bryan and Mickey scaled the trunk.

"We can see more from the tower," Bryan said, breathless from the climb.

"Less detail from there though, you can see over the tops of the trees of the forest," Mickey debated.

John lost his balance, taking Avery down to the ground with him.

"Wait what's that?" She grabbed Bryan's wrist and pointed at what looked like a human figure at the edge of the forest. It had a dark, ripped robe, muddy limbs, face, and hair, and most shockingly, it was holding a thin sliver of wood in it's hand.

"I- it look like a -" But as quickly as it came, it had gone.

"Let's get down," Mickey said, hardly realizing she was squeezing Bryan's wrist.

"Er, can you loosen up? I can't feel my hand," He said, not wanting her to let go entirely unless she had to.

"What - Oh, sorry," She let go, her face flushed red, and slid down the trunk.

Once again, Bryan was left smiling uncontrollably, aware that the skin she had touched on his wrist felt like it was burning.

Mickey snuck down the staircase, kneeling on the floor in front of the dark window. The dark sky grew into new warm, bright shades, and a quick pencil scratched, trying to absorb every detail of it.

"Morning," At the sound of this deep soothing voice, Mickey jumped up, hiding her drawing behind her. Standing in front of her was an amused looking Bryan, eyebrows raised comically. "What'ya got there?"

"Nothing," She backed straight into the window, hitting her head. "OW!" She raised a hand to her head, and Bryan caught her wrist.

"AHA!" He pulled the sketch pad from her hand. "Wow!"

"Shhh!"

"Hey, you hungry?"

"What?" Bryan rubbed his stomach in an exaggerated gesture of hunger. "Oh, I guess so,"

"Great, Hogsmeade today, remember?"

"Will Filch-?"

"He owes me a favor, " Bryan said, leading her through the portrait hole.

"Should I ask?" Mickey raised her eyebrows.

Laughing, Bryan shook his head. They had made it to the grounds now. "Filch is a squib, I set on a charm on the entrance hall to monitor students,"

"I see, oh shi-"

"Remember language," Bryan said, mocking Delia

"I don't have money,"

"That's alright, my brother owns a place in there, not the best looking place, but their pancakes are just- What? Did I say something?" Mickey was staring at him.

"You still have my sketch book,"

"Hey, look at that! I'll look through it when we get there, if you don't mind,"

"You _are_ paying," He laughed.

A small, almost unnoticeable building housed Bryan's brothers pancakes.

"So, why were you up?" Mickey asked, pushing open the door as a little bell chimed.

"Um. . . Hey look, it's my brother!" A tall, handsome, muscled man stood facing them, behind a granite counter. He smiled, a pale scar visible below his eye.

"You finally decide to visit, eh?"' He leapt over the counter, embracing his little brother in a bear hug, and then mussing up his hair.

"Er, Allen, this is Mickey," Bryan glanced helplessly at her for help.

"Hi," Mickey offered her hand, smiling broadly. "As you now know I'm Mickey,"

"Hi," Allen shook her hand, then turned to his brother. "So we finally have a girlfriend now, do we?" He threw back his head and laughed as Bryan turned red. "Josh get us started on two breakfast specials!" With one last smile, he lead them to a booth and left for the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Bryan slid opposite her in the booth.

"For what?"

"Well, that whole thing. As if you'd be my girlfriend," He snorted.

"Oh," She dropped her eyes to wooden table, keeping her voice quiet.

"No, Mickey, you don't think I meant-" He dropped his head into his hands, exhaling loudly. "I didn't mean _that_,"

"I'm sorry then, I don't know what you do mean then," Allen came back with two glasses. "Excuse me, where's the bathroom?"

He pointed her in the right direction. "What'd you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's either pissed at you, or sad about something you did. So what was it? You kiss her friend on a dare? Forget her birthday?"

"It's not like that. She's not even my girlfriend,"

"Then what's the problem? oh, I see now!"

"What?"

"She's _not_ your girlfriend."

Bryan stared blankly.

"You want her to be, and you don't realize it, but I just set you up and you probably just fu-"

"What?"

"She's coming back soon, and when she does get back, figure out what your going to do to fix this mess,"

He stood, leaving Bryan sitting confused in the booth. An invisible light bulb flashed in his mind.

"I'm going to need a pencil,"

"Good boy," Allen tossed him one and turned away.

Mickey walked back in, just as Bryan flipped to her last sketch in the book, the sunrise.

"You," He said pointing at her. "Are amazing,"

"You think so?" She smiled, just slightly, so it showed she wasn't upset.

"Yeah! How long does it take you? To draw one of these, I mean," He asked, handing it to her.

"Let's find out," She flipped to the next page, almost dropping the book on the floor in shock.

Bryan was smiling broadly, yet nervously at her. "Well?"

"Yes," she said, nodding and smiling uncontrollably. "Yes,"

Allen was back with two plates of pancakes by this time, and upon realizing what happened, quickly turned back around as if remembering the syrup, although it was in the pocket of his apron. Bryan needed no help mucking up this relationship.

"Wait," Bryan said, "Should we tell-"

"No, trust me, it's a better idea to make sure things work out first,"

"Why?"

"You could be known as that jerk who dumped that girl in a week, or that jerk who split his friends up because things didn't work out with that girl, or that jerk who-" Bryan put a finger to her lips.

"Shut. Up." He said, taking a hold of her wrist. She pulled free, and he grabbed her hand.

"Two breakfast specials," Allen placed the hot plates on the table, winked at his brother and walked away.

"So why are we late this morning?"

"I'm in the library, helping you with your essay. We can't go with them to Hogsmeade, but we'll catch up later,"

"Your a good liar," He smiled at her.

"Am I really about to do this?"

"What?"

"Date one of my best friends?"

"I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

I'm quite proud of this one,

I guess I put a little bit of myself into Mickey,

so it turns out I didn't crank this out before the end of spring break.

I thank two people for getting me to finish this in one day;

my buddy Trev who's been texting me, giving me inspiration for emotions

and Christina Perri's beautiful music

Thanks for reading of you are!

ace axel


	4. Chapter 4

Justin ran for cover as he spotted the two kids in the tree. They had probably seen him first, due to the panic of the girl. But as he ran, renewed thoughts of Tera drove the young wizards out of his mind. He ran for what seemed like days, until he finally found the gate out of Hogwarts.

*.*.*.*

Tyler stood at the base of the marble staircase, holding his arms open to catch Julia who was clumsy in her heeled boots.

Laughing, he caught her and carried her out the doors. "What have you been eating?"

"People tend to let themselves go when they're in a relationship," She giggled.

"So we're calling it that? Just one date and we're in a relationship?" He let her go and she staggered to her feet just as Delia and Eric came outside, arguing loudly about Quidditch.

"Yes," Julia nodded. "Unless you don't-"

"Of course I want that!" Tyler hugged her tightly. "I'm just new to this,"

Eric had fallen silent and was pointing at Julia's turned back. He put two fingers in his mouth, as if he was about to whistle, but Tyler held up a hand for him to stop.

Avery, however, could not resist and was halfway through a cat-call when John slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't mess this up for him, he's never had a serious relationship,"

"What about that friend of yours, Bryan? Anytime he's around that girl you do nothing better,"

"What girl?"

"Mickey!"

John doubled over with laughter.

"You don't notice?"

"Notice what? They're like brother and sister,"

"Really? And isn't Julia one of Tyler's best friends?"

John opened his mouth to answer, then stopped, laughter fading. "Mickey and Bryan?" Avery nodded. "But they're up in the library,"

"Is Bryan really _that_ bad at potions that he has to ask for help?"

"So you think he's doing it to spend more time with her?"

"Yes,"

"Interesting,"

"Are we going to do this?" Beth asked, pulling Andrew behind her. Max and Amelia tumbled out at the last second.

"I think so," Tyler took Julia's hand as they began walking down the path to Hogsmeade.

Despite the rough start to the day, things went well. By the time they got to The Three Broomsticks, nobody even remembered their conversations that morning.

"HEY! Let's play spin the bottle!" Amelia picked up an empty bottle.

"Eh, sure. Why not?" Amelia squealed happily and handed it to Julia.

"What?" She looked at the bottle frantically.

"I'll spin for you!" She snatched it back and spun the bottle, which mercifully landed on Tyler.

"Wait, but, uh," He scratched his neck. "I haven't exactly done it before,"

"Come on," Max thumped his friend's head.

"Alright, er, some privacy please?" They all turned their heads.

Tyler turned towards her, panicked.

She leaned forward, and kissed him, fast, but it was enough to set his heart racing, cheeks scarlet, and adrenaline pumping. He leaned forward and kissed her back, longer this time.

"Are you done yet?" Andrew asked, making them leap apart.

"Yes," He turned towards Julia, who was as red as he was.

"Who next?" Max asked, leaning back.

"I want to go!" Amelia squealed again.

"What's going on here?" Bryan sat between Max and Amelia.

"Spin the bottle!" She said happily, spinning the empty bottle once more. It slowed right in front of Bryan, who's mouth opened and formed the shape of an O.

"Umm, I'm not really-" Before he could finish his sentence, Amelia had leaned over and started kissing him.

Mickey chose that exact moment to walk in, and turned to the bathroom, running through the door. Avery stood, slowly following suit.

As the door swished open, Mickey was exposed. Her mascara was running, streaks of it running down her cheeks, she was sniffling, and sighing heavily, sitting on the edge of the sink.

"Oh, honey," Avery pulled a pack of Kleenex from her pocket.

"I'm f-f-f-fine," She said between breaths, hugging her chest. "I just h-h-h-have someth-th-thing in my eye,"

"You're not, we both know that," Mickey gave in, collapsing against the wall.

"H-h-h-how'd you know? W-w-w-who told y-y-y-you?"

"No one, Bryan's not exactly capable of keeping his eyes expressionless. Now, look, Bryan didn't-"

"Didn't what? Care that I was standing at the bar, ordering butter-beers? Didn't care that we were supposed to give things a shot?"

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"We wanted to make sure things worked out first. Obviously they won't,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cut the act. She's pretty, exciting, out-going, much more than I'll ever be,"

"Bryan doesn't seem to think so,"

"Really? He looked like he was sure enjoying himself to me,"

"He's going to be worried about you, watch, he's going to come and knock on the door."

Almost on queue, a soft knock came on the door.

"Is Mickey in there?"

"No," She hoarsely replied.

"Let me in,"

"Amelia's not here," She called back. No response for a second. "Did he leave?"

"I don't know," Mickey started crying again, harder now.

Avery stood, pulled open the door, and to her relief, Bryan still stood there.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Well," She looked back at Mickey, "It's the girls bathroom,"

"Avery,"

"Alright,"

Before Bryan could take a step forward, Mickey shoved past him, briskly walked out of the pub, banging the door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

I'm cranking out these new chapters!

I realized doing a single enter after i want to change to a new scene doesn't work,

So I'm putting little *.*.*.*'s in the middle

Originally I had Mickey sitting at the table when it happened, and in the end she knew what happened, and forgave Bryan.

I like this better, it was really fun to write!

Well, I'll write more today after the big math test!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

ace axel


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," John clapped Bryan on the back.

"How was your date with Avery?" He asked, concentrating on making every letter on his essay exact.

"Amazing," He looked dreamy for a second. "Hey, um, do you like Mickey?"

"What?" Bryan looked up, nearly knocking over his ink in shock. As if on queue, she walked past to a chair by the fire. "Oh, uh, no," He looked up then, spotting her dark, feathery brown hair.

As if reacting to his words, she turned back around glancing at him sadly, then going back up the stairs to her dorm.

"No," He said, turning to look up the stairs after her. "I didn't. . . but she can't think. . ."

"She does now," John straightened up. "Why would you say that?"

"I didn't know she was-"

"You lied, too," With that, he walked to the couch and sat next to Avery, not even glancing back at Bryan.

*.*.*.*.*

"Morning," Avery sat down, yawning next to her cousin.

"Morning, you finish your potions essay?"

"Two days ago,"

"Good, Professor Zabini hates me, so I'll fail," Amelia poured a bowl of cereal as Max and John came running in.

"This is the best one yet!" John yelled, sliding onto the bench, Max crashing into him. A second later Andrew and Eric followed.

"Tyler or Bryan?" Beth asked as she and Julia joined them.

"Bryan," Andrew winked.

"Prank?" Avery guessed.

"Yup," Max grabbed a piece of toast, smirking.

A minute later, Bryan stormed in, his face blue, lips green, eyes purple, hair yellow.

"You look like a clown!" Amelia laughed.

He glared at her.

"Very mature guys," Avery, doubled over in laughter, commented.

"It's not permanent," Max laughed. "You just need a wet washcloth to-" Bryan had already turned and briskly walked out.

"I should go help him," Amelia, still laughing, headed after him.

At the Fat Lady's portrait, she caught up to him.

"Need some help?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess," Laughing a little, Amelia found a damp cloth and made Bryan sit on one of the chairs.

"Does this usually happen?" She asked.

"This particularly, no. Pranks in general, yes," His hair was beginning to return to it's regular curly, black state.

"This one of the worst?"

"Nah, once we moved Tyler's bed to the grounds," His nose was back to it's regular shade, along with his ears and lips.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"I knew the guys before we even got to Hogwarts, met Mickey on the train here, and the rest I met the night we were sorted,"

"Wow, I wish I had transfered sooner,"

"Why _did_ you transfer?"

"Well, our parents wanted us to have a 'better education'," She threw the rag over her shoulder. "All done,"

She sat down on the arm of his chair, and he turned a fraction so he could talk to her.

"Do you like it here better?"

"The classes are the same," She shrugged, then leaned towards him smiling. "But the people are better,"

"Um," Her face was an inch from his. She leaned forward even further, until their lips touched. A cough from behind her made Amelia turn.

"Don't let me stop you," Mickey ran back up the staircase, stomping on each step.

"I should probably go get her. . ." Amelia ran after her, returning a minute later.

"She lock the door?"

"She'd rather not talk to me right now I guess," Amelia shrugged again. "Where were we?"

"Leaving," Bryan picked up his backpack, stomping away.

*.*.*.*.*

Over the next month, Mickey became a rare sight. No one saw her at meals, around the castle, on weekends, only in class, the library, or asleep in her dorm.

However, John and Avery became an increased sight, their arms always around each other, or holding each others hands. It nauseated most of the boys, even some of the girls. Only Bryan was virtually unaffected by this, for he spent most of his time moping, with his face in a book, studying for exams.

"What's so important that you can't just enjoy one day, **_without_** a book, for?" Max asked one day under the beech tree.

"My future," He grumbled back.

"Your first girlfriend in there? How about your kids?" Tyler laughed and the thick book crashed shut, Bryan slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Real funny guys, I think I'll just go study in a quieter place," He made his way to the library, where he sat at an almost empty table.

At the other end, Mickey glanced up from her notes, feeling a familiar increase in heartbeat, then a burning anger replaced it.

His pale, blue eyes met her bright green ones, then she looked down at the paper.

She gathered her things, then stood up, heading for the door. Bryan caught her wrist. Without looking back, she ripped her hand away, leaving him behind.

Back at the lake, John stood up stretching. "I'm going to go find Avery."

"Check the dorm first," Delia offered.

"Thanks," he headed up the grass, up the grand staircase, and at the base of the girl's dorm, he performed a spell to allow him access to it.

He knocked on the door lightly, and when no answer came, threw it open.

Sitting on the bed, surrounded by used tissues, Mickey was curled into a tight ball, crying. Her clean, neat uniform had been replaced by baggy flannel pajama pants, and what must have been meant to be a tight shirt, but looked over-sized on her thin, frail-looking body. The feathery, pretty dark hair had been replaced with a mess, her skin was red under her eyes and on her nose, mascara smeared under her eyes, which were clenched shut. Her breathing was loud and uneven.

"Um. . ." She sat up at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, John, how long have you been-"

"I just got here," She collapsed back onto the bed. "What happened?"

"I'm so hungry,"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know, I've been skipping meals when I know that he's there,"

"I'll go get you some food, and then you can tell me what this is about. Okay?" She nodded.

At the base of the stairs, he spotted Bryan, and called out to him.

"Can you go get some food from the kitchen and bring it up to the girl's dorm?"

"Why?"

"You'll see when you get back,"

He left and John went back to Mickey.

"The food's coming," He said, making her sit up. "Now what happened?"

Over the next fifteen minutes, she tried to explain everything as well as she could, and John listened to every single bit of it. Finally, a soft knock came on the door.

"Room service!" Bryan sang, waltzing in with a plate piled high with food. Seeing Mickey, he stopped short.

The plate somehow made it's way to mickey, who shoveled every crumb into her mouth within three minutes.

"I'll leave you two to, uh, discuss," John closed the door, and thundered down the stairs.

"What-"

"You already know," She stared down at the empty plate.

"How long has it been since you ate down in the great hall?"

"A couple days,"

"Why?"

"You," She murmured. Bryan walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"What did I do?"

"You know darn well what you did," She put her back to him, so he couldn't see her tears forming once more.

"No, I don't,"

"You kissed Amelia!"

"_She_ kissed _me_!" He defended.

"And you didn't stop her because?"

"It was spin the bottle, I didn't know what I walked into!"

"So the second time was what? An accident?" Mickey's voice told she was crying now, but Bryan didn't notice.

"She was washing that stupid makeup from that prank off my face, and got a little too friendly,"

"What about the common room?"

"What about it?" His voice had risen dangerously by now.

"You and John said-" she broke off, and hunched over.

"What did I say?" He turned towards her back, then realized his mistake. His voice softened as he said, "No, Mickey, I didn't mean to make you. . ." He sighed and hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder. "I never meant to hurt you, I _love_ you. I have loved you ever since we first met. Why would I ever-"

"Stop." She said. "Just, stop. She's pretty, skinny, out-going, exciting, blonde. . ._ foreign_! Why _wouldn't_ you want to date _her_ instead of _me_?"

"She's not you. Your beautiful, absolutely perfect in every single way," And with that, somehow, Mickey ended up sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

"I can feel every single one of your ribs," He observed, calmly stroking her hair that was pressed against his chest.

"I couldn't deal with seeing you, I had to give up a few things," She closed her eyes, which had finally dried.

"Sounds like you missed me as much as I missed you," A soft click and Andrew was standing in the open doorway, searching for some missing belonging.

He spotted Mickey, oblivious to his appearance still, and Bryan who was obviously not, and decided to back out of the room, but not without a story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

Couldn't lose it so I had to do it tonight,

Well I think I'm going to shift the focus for awhile

THANKYOU ONCE MORE!

ace axel


	6. Chapter 6

Justin had finally reached the outside world, past the confines of the forest. For the first time in years, he was looking at a clear moon. Slowly walking down the path to Hogsmeade, he developed a plan of action. The door to the pub swung open, and the owner looked up, scrutinizing him.

"Do you have any idea where I could find Jacob Wilkins?" He asked, putting on a charming smile.

"He's over there," The man answered in a gruff tone.

At the far corner at a grubby table, two men sat, speaking in quiet tones. The first was short, had red hair, and bright green eyes. The second was taller, lankier, with greasy black hair.

"Hello boys," Justin joined the table. Both stared at him for a second, then recognition dawned on the black-haired ones face.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Never mind that. Wilkins, how long have I been gone?"

He shrugged. "Four years, maybe? Tera knows the exact time frame, she should be here in a bit,"

"Stanley, who's still loyal?"

"Followers have grown,"

At that moment, Tera walked in, quickly yet elegantly. Her long golden hair flowing over her shoulders. Almost black eyes and pale skin as terrifyingly beautiful as Justin remembered. As she reached the table and spotted him, all sense of compusure on her face disappeared.

*.*.*.*.*

Mickey tumbled into the room, smiling as wide as possible. "What are you guys doing over spring break?"

"We are all staying here, remember?" Delia sighed and looked up. "Wait, why?"

"As some of you may know, I lived in California before I by chance got a letter to Hogwarts. Well, my parents have decided to invite all my friends over for spring break. Who wants to go?"

There was a delayed silence then a scrambling of quills, and parchment, and feet hurrying up to the owlery.

"I'll take that as all of them," Mickey turned and sent her owl through the window.

"Wait, uh Mickey?" Bryan grabbed her arm.

"Hmm?"

"Did you, uh, tell. . . What I mean is do your, uh, parents know we're, well you know, uh, dating?" He was obviousley very uncomfortable, scratching his neck, messing with his sleeve, and avoiding diorect eye-contact.

"Of course! Did you tell yours?"

"Why wouldn't I? But, did yours say anything, you know, about me?" He finally looked at her.

"Like?"

"Example," Bryan raised an angry fist in the air and shook it. "I Would like to kill that boy!" Mickey laughed a little and shook her head.

"My mom said she's excited to get to meet you,"

"Your dad?"

"Well, he didn't sound to extatic by mom's description," She glanced to the side, biting her lip. "But he is my dad so-"

"He's going to murder me,"

"Maybe,"

*.*.*.*.*

"So McGongall got us a portkey?" Avery asked, lugging her black duffel bag up onto the rotating stairs.

"Yeah! Cool, right?" Mickey heaved her own paint-splattered bag up onto the staircase behind her.

"Alright students, I will send a Port-key to the same location, 11 o'clock sunday afternoon, there is an eight hour time difference. By my watch, you'll arrive just past 3:30 today. Have fun," She set a dirty old boot in the center of the room, and Andrew was the first to grab on, almost forgetting his bag.

A whooshing noise and a sickening dizziness later, all twelve of them landed with a soft thud on a huge expanse of green grass. Warm, golden sun washed down on their backs, and a clear, blue swimming pool was at their left, and a huge mansion stood at the end of the grass.

"Woah!" John stood up quickly, brushing himself off. "That is the coolest house ever!"

"No joke!" Amelia grabbed her pink suitcase and ran towards the glass back doors.

"Wait!" Mickey stopped them at the door. "My parents arranged all the rooms, boys are on a different side of the house, and they're going to lock the doors at night, they don't really trust teenagers very well,"

A tall, muscular, tan boy walked into the door. His dark hair and green eyes matched Mickey's almost exactly.

"Hey sis," He nodded at her, and a little boy like a miniature, chubbier version of him peeked out of the door, then ran back in yelling for his parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY! MICKEY'S HERE!"

"Go calm Taylor down, will you?" Mickey asked her brother.

"Nah, I'd rather meet all of your friends,"

"Come on Chester, there's time for that later,"

"Fine," He opened the door and picked up his little brother, who was running in circles, and dangled him upside down.

"Come on in," Mickey held the door open as they all filed into the huge, expensive-looking kitchen.

A somewhat short woman stood at the stove, chopping tomatoes. It became apparent that she was Mickey's mother due to her feathery hair and pretty, pale face. A tall man at the other side of the kitchen was reading a newspaper, and looked up to see his daughter walk in.

"Mickey!" He called, walking across the kitchen and lifting her off her feet. Her mother had a similar reaction.

"I missed you guys to," She said setting her bag on a chair at the counter.

"Introduce us now!" Chester demanded, carrying his little brother over his shoulder still as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, well this is Delia, that's Beth, Julia, Amelia, and this is Avery," She gestured at each of the girls in turn.

"Hey don't forget us!" Andrew called from beside Bryan, who looked scared out of his mind.

"Who can?" Mickey laughed. "That loud one's Andrew, there's Max, that's Tyler, John, Eric, and this-" she put a hand on Bryan's shoulder. "-is Bryan."

"Nice to meet you," Mickey's mother shook each one of their hands in turn, her gaze lingering on Bryan, struggling to memorize every feature.

"Hello," Her father greeted them all, and stopped at Bryan. "May I talk to you for a minute, Ryan?"

"It's Bryan," He stuttered as he was lead to the dining room.

"Make sure dad doesn't murder him, okay?" Mickey told her mother.

"Don't worry. Alright, Chester go show the boys were they're sleeping, Mickey, go show the girls where they're sleeping, then change into your swim suits. I'm making salsa and chips so if you get hungry they're in the kitchen," Her mother waved them all off.

Within twenty minutes, they had all regrouped at the pool, even Bryan.

"What happened?" Mickey asked, jumping in.

"He, well, uh, it was an awkward conversation," He answered as Avery and John crashed the surface next to them.

"How awkward?" He turned to her with a serious expression.

"Very awkward,"

"How _was_ it awkward though?"

"Well, he talked about how I had to stay away from your dorm, and if I didn't how I had to have certain-" he swallowed and put up his fingers for air-quotes. "'precautions,'"

"What?"

"Oh for crying out-loud!" He put his hands to his reddening face. "He was telling me not to sleep with-"

"Oh!" Mickey grew red, too, realizing what their conversation had been about finally.

Andrew and Delia, standing about a foot away, started cracking up.

"Shut-up." Bryan hid his face behind his hands.

After swimming and a movie, Mickey's parents sent them to their rooms, locking the doors behind them.

*.*.*.*

A week of California's warm weather and beaches was too short, and Bryan had had to carry Mickey to the port-key. Once they were back at school, he had to carry her up to the common room because she was too exhausted to walk.

By the time they got to the couch, they were both cracking up at some stupid joke. She had fallen onto his lap and her head was on his chest, his arm stretched over her shoulders.

"Er, hi," A voice from a chair across from them jerked them to attention. A tall, tan, muscular boy their age with dark eyes and black hair sat, looking very uncomfortable.

"You new?" He nodded at Mickey's question.

"My dad got a job teaching arithmatic, and he brought me,"

"What's your name?"

"Jimmy,"

"Nice to meet you," Mickey smiled, making him melt. Bryan glared at him, unsure what his intentions were.

**Author's Note:**

YAY!

Jimmy Wong's and Chester See's music was helpful today XD

My friend wanted to be in it, so I have big plans for you "Jimmy"

PEACE OUT!

ace axel


	7. Chapter 7

"Justin?" Tera's eyes looked teary. "You came back!"

"I never left,"

"But then where-?"

"The Forbidden Forest,"

"But I looked for you for two years! How did I never look there?"

"Stanley, Wilkins, am I right you set up headquarters here in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes sir, quite right," Wilkins sipped from a goblet.

"Take me there then, Tera,"

"Alright," Once they were outside., he lifted her up and kissed her.

"I missed you so much!" He whispered in her ear.

"Justin, she's dead,"

"What?" He set her down and stared at her.

"My mother died over two years ago,"

"But that's the whole reason we started this whole thing! We can't turn back now!"

"She was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers-"

"Obviously, or else you wouldn't be here," She smacked his arm playfully.

"She knew people from his inner ring, and they made nice additions to our society,"

"I wasn't here to ask about how things helped with your mother, though," He let out a big puff of air, and turned towards her, then knelt down on the pavement. "Tera Riddle, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"I promised myself if I ever made it back here, that's the first thing I would do,"

"But. . ." He lowered his eyes to the cement. "Yes,"

His eyes once more met his fiance's. "How does a month sound for you?"

They had been married sooner than planned, the last visit for the students of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade was set for May 16th and there was only a single month to plan an attack on the Muggle-borns.

All the same, Justin had made every one in the headquarters drop what they were working on to come.

*.*.*.*.*

"What do you when you like a guy?" Amelia asked one day as she sat with Beth by the windows, dripping with rain.

"I knew it!" Beth shouted. "You like-!"

"_Shhhh_!" She glanced around. From across the room Max looked up and waved. Blushing, she turned back to Beth. "Help me."

"Just tell him some way! You're good at that stuff!"

"Alright," She gulped, standing up. "today,"

"Good luck!"

*.*.*.*.*

Jimmy and Mickey had become friends almost instantaneously. Today, they were in some forgotten room with a giant piano.

Jimmy was messing around with the keys and Mickey was drawing.

"What are you drawing?" He asked her, looking up for a minute.

"You'll see," she said smiling a little.

"Sit with me," He offered.

"Alright," She squashed on the bench.

"Listen," He played a complicated, beautiful tune, one that intrigued Mickey.

"What's it called?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I made it up,"

"Your kidding!"

"Nope,"

"It's amazing, it's like, candy for the ears!"

"Then I'll name it Ear Candy!" She laughed and handed him her sketch pad.

It was of him, playing the piano.

"That's absolutely amazing!" He exclaimed.

"I can't stand to stay inside, I love the rain!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," They picked up their jackets, walking out onto the drenched lawn.

Both ran around laughing and slipping until they were soaked and freezing.

They had started walking back, when Jimmy turned to her, right in front of the door.

"You're so much fun to be around," He said, laughing.

"You're not bad yourself," She laughed, too.

But then somehow, they were closer, Jimmy's hand touching her waist, her's on his shoulder's. He leaned forward, and she did, too. Just as their lips were about to touch, she placed her hands on his chest. She was shaking, as if she was about to cry. She turned and started walking away, but Jimmy caught her elbow.

"Mickey, wait," She rubbed her eyes and pulled away, leaving him in the rain. He stood still for nearly two minutes, then headed after her.

Already halfway to the common room, Mickey spotted Bryan down a passageway, but suddenly everything flipped at the sight of Amelia. She walked up to him, and just kissed him.

Mickey sniffed, and ran the other direction. She heard Bryan's footsteps and shouts, but ignored them. She crashed into Jimmy's arms, and without thinking just stayed there.

"What happened?" He asked, but as soon as he saw Bryan running towards him, he knew. She had told him the first part of the story. Slowly, he pushed Mickey aside, marching up to Bryan.

"Please just tell her that-"

"You son of a bitch," Jimmy yelled, punching Bryan under the jaw, then again on the side of his head. Once he fell to the ground, he pulled back his foot to kick him, but Mickey grabbed his arm.

"No!" She sobbed. "D-d-d-don't hurt him!"

"He's hurt you way more than I have him!" Jimmy looked down at Bryan, murmuring a string of curses.

"Please, just listen to me!" He yelled from the floor.

"Why should she? All you've done is hurt her more and more!"

"Please!" He turned to Mickey, pulling himself to his feet. "Listen to me!"

"No," She shook her head. "This is the third time. I understood the first, hardly the second, but this time," she shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes. "Three strikes, you're out,"

Jimmy put an arm around her shoulder, leading her away, trying to comfort her as they made their way to the common room.

By the time they got there, everyone knew, and she collapsed on the couch, crying between Jimmy and Avery.

Bryan didn't come back until the next morning. It was obvious he had been crying. No matter who tried to talk to him, he just walked past them, going up the stairs where he spent the rest of the day in his dorm, the shades drawn around his bed.

**Author's Note:**

I feel bad for torturing my characters :(

"Jimmy" didn't want to cuss or punch, but he's not writing the story so I HAVE FREEDOM!

I'm having so much fun writing this! I get like two chapters per day!

Strawburry17, Jimmy Wong, and Lelia Broussard are sooooo good!

As you may know by now, I always mention what artist's I listen to,

I DON'T KNOW WHY!

thanks fer reading!

ace axel


	8. Chapter 8

"Can things just be normal for a day?" Avery whispered as she slid into her chair.

"What?" Beth looked vaguely cconfused.

"You haven't noticed?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Noticed what?"

"Bryan's been causing trouble ever since he started dating Mickey,"

"What?"

"Everything used to be so normal, then, I'm not positive whether it's Amelia or Bryan but," She dropped her voice. "Mickey spends half her time crying, Bryan hardly ever talks, and no one can trust Jimmy around him either,"

"Oh, now that you mention it. . ."

"Exactly, we have to find a way to make everything normal again,"

"I have an idea," Delia hissed from Avery's other side.

"And what's that?"

"You'll see,"

*.*.*.*.*

"What's the matter with you?" Max stormed into the dorm one day, pulling back Bryan's curtains.

One of his hands held onto his noise-reduction headphones, the other scrambled quickly across a blank sheet of parchment.

"What do you mean?" He pulled the headphones down to his neck, glaring at Max.

"You can just sit here all day, moping, because of something you did!" He threw open the shades drawn on the windows, letting dim sunlight in.

"Something I did?" The parchment slammed face down on the sheets and the headphones disappeared.

"Are you stupid? She spends half her time crying because of you!"

"I didn't kiss her!"

"Oh so were you just talking?"

"_She_ kissed _me,_ without any warning!" Bryan was on his feet, yelling right back in Max's face.

"And you don't even care that she's sitting in her room right now, crying her eyes out?"

"How could you say I couldn't care?"

"Maybe because your standing here?"

He kicked a trunk, and slammed his fist against the wall a couple times before answering.

"I love that girl more than-"

"Really? You sure about that? Isn't that what you said last time?" Max placed a hand on his chest and shove Bryan back, having the upper-hand even though Bryan was taller.

"Shut up and get away from me!" Bryan pushed him away and put his face in his hands, and after a second looked back up, and out the window. "Do you think this doesn't kill me everyday?"

"What? people thinking you're a dirty, filthy, lying, shi-"

"Not to be with her, to see her and not be able to even talk to her?"

"Oh come on, just to see her have some way to be happy without you around-"

"There dating, Max! Did you even know that? No, you were too bust judging me for Amelia's mistake!"

"Who's dating?"

Bryan turned to look at him, his eyes looked wet, and when he spoke his voice cracked. "Mickey and Jimmy,"

"So? She deserves someone loyal, kind, someone who can't see anyone else when she's around-"

"I tried to do everyone of those things, but do you know how stubborn Amelia is?"

"I don't care how stubborn she is! You didn't break _her_ heart did you?" Bryan fell back onto his bed, face hidden in his hands. "Are you seriously-?"

"Crying? Yes, actually I am. Not because I feel sorry for myself, not because it hurts me so much to see her with someone else, but because I feel like an asshole, and I can't even apologize!"

"Come on," Max's voice softened a bit. "Don't. . . Don't cry. we're guys, we don't cry,"

"Yeah? Well this one does,"

"Just come and see her, she won't even talk to Jimmy," Max pulled him up.

"What happened?" He asked as they started up the girl's staircase. He didn't answer, just pushed him into the room and walked away.

It was a similar scene to the last time; almost the same pajamas, tissues scattered everywhere, messy hair and makeup, and she was curled in a ball.

"What happened?" He approached her, quickly, and sat on her bed.

"Jimmy started playing a song on the piano, and he started singing the lyrics, even though his voice isn't the best and-" She wiped her eyes.

"What was the song?"

"It's called 'What Are Words' by Chris Medina,"

"What are the lyrics?"

She sat up, and began, not singing exactly. "Anywhere you are, I am near, anywhere you go, I'll be there, anytime you whisper my name, you'll see. How every single promise I keep, 'cuz what kind of guy would I be, if I was to leave when you need me most," She sniffed and continued. "What are words, if you really don't mean them when you say them. . ." Bryan had frozen. He knew this song, she had showed it to him over spring break. "What are words, if they're only for good times, then they don't. When it's love. . ." She stopped again, this time not singing the rest.

"And you thought of me," She nodded. "Mickey, I'm so sorry. I never kissed her, and if you think I did, then I'm glad you're with someone else who you feel like you can trust. I'm so sorry I ever hurt you, and I still love you, no actually that'd be a lie,"

She looked up at him, obviously hurt.

"I'm crazy about you. Love would be an understatement. But, do me a favor and stay with Jimmy. He seems like he really likes you, and I trust him. I have to set some boundaries for Amelia,"

"This is really messed up, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He left then, and he came back with Jimmy a minute later.

"Hey," He grabbed Bryan's arm before he left. "Thanks,"

"I couldn't let her just sit here if I could do something,"

"Do me a favor though?"

"What?"

"Don't ignore her, just because you think you're giving her distance, she doesn't need it,"

**Author's Note:**

I was debating on not writing this one, then I thought,

"What the heck, I have time,"

What Are Words is one of my favorite songs, and it came on as I was writing so it gave me inspiration.

thanks to everyone reading!

ace axel


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready?" Justin asked Wilkins, surveying the gathered crowd of chosen members. Death Eater's, he smiled at the thought.

"We couldn't be more ready,"

"Did you check the list?"

"Each person has been assigned a student, in some cases, multiple students, to track down and lead to the tent,"

"And what about any who try to tag on?"

"Lead them there, then let them go back to the castle and tell their headmistress,"

"Spells to preform?"

"The cruciatus, and killing curse if they get too rowdy, but the only necessary tools are daggers the guards are armed with,"

"Good, you are well prepared, go then," He waved the crowd away, taking his own position inside the tent.

*.*.*.*.*

"Who's going to Hogsmeade?" Mickey asked.

"Delia, Julia, Beth, Andrew, Max, John, and me," Jimmy listed off.

"We're all going together?"

"Yeah, come on," He found them and they started towards the town.

"This is the last visit!" Beth yelled. "Why aren't they coming?"

"They're idiots," Andrew shrugged, then started running.

"Race you!" He shouted over his shoulder. Laughing, they all followed suit.

Panting, they stopped once they reached Honeydukes.

Over half an hour later, they walked out, having ate anything they bought in the store. A tall, pretty women waved them over.

"Hello!" She smiled. "Have you heard of the new store?"

"No, what is it?" Mickey asked.

"It's a mix of everything, candy stores, ice cream stores, spell-book's, ink, owls, but none of it is anywhere else, and it's only here this week,"

"Let's go!" Jimmy said, asking for directions a second later.

"Oh it's a huge, canvas tent, go straight down here for awhile and you'll see it,"

"Thanks!" They all rushed off, spotting the tent a few minutes later, and entering it.

"Where's all the stuff?" Max asked.

"They're waiting for a few more people to come before we close this exclusively to those already here," A friendly man answered. There were only Hogwarts students here, and withing ten minutes, they had closed the tent's flap.

"In four lines!" A hooded figure yelled, running to the front. Confused, they obeyed.

"Silence!" Another hooded man yelled as a suspicious whispering started. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Of course they don't," The first said, and the students realized the friendly adults who they assumed had been employees had been replaced by the hooded figures. "Because you're all Muggle-born!"

"Um, I'm not," Jimmy called.

"Stay," He pointed his wand at him, and muttered something under his breath. Whatever he said, Jimmy collapsed.

"What'd you do?" Mickey screamed.

"Oh don't worry, he'll wake up, I'd be more concerned about myself if I were you," He put a hand under her chin, his filthy nails scratching her chin. She slapped his hand away, holding his gaze, although she could hardly see his eyes. "Too bad you have to die, you're a pretty one, too,"

At the back, panicking, John sent a patronous outside.

"Is that one trying to escape?" The hooded ma gave a cruel laugh, and made his way to the back, pointing his wand at John, and shouting, "Avada Kedavra!"

Julia screamed, and he turned his wand to her, repeating his words, then stowing his wand away as Delia fell to her twin's side, looking into her blank eyes for any trace of life.

"Their wands please," He told a group of the hooded figures, who walked down the lines, taking wands, and no one resisted.

"Good, you can all follow orders," Jimmy had regained consciousness and was standing back up. One of the wand-collectors had made his way to Mickey who didn't give up her wand right away.

"Just give it to him," Jimmy hissed.

"Ah, I see who's next to go!" He walked up to Mickey. "Pretty and stubborn, so many will miss you,"

"What?" She cried as he turned his wand at her and shouted, "Crucio!"

*.*.*.*.*

"I wish we had gone," Avery sighed, pushing her essay away from her.

"Why?" Tyler turned to her from where he and Bryan were arm wrestling.

"I feel bad not going," She said, and her cousin smacked her arm. "Ow! What?" Amelia was pointing at a silver frog that leaped into the room.

"John's patronous?" Bryan jumped up, knocking Tyler to the floor.

"Help! They have us trapped in a giant tent in Hogsmeade! Bring backup!" The hollow echo sounded.

Eric looked positively terrified, pale white. "They?"

"Amelia, Avery," Bryan turned to them. "Get McGongall and meet us there. Eric, Tyler, follow me,"

"Why do we have to get McGongall?" Amelia whined.

"Fine then, just Avery go and get her, you come with us,"

"Fine," Avery sprinted out into the hall and towards the headmistress' office.

"Do you have a plan?" Eric asked as they barreled through the front doors.

"No," He answered, moving as fast as possible and not caring how bad it hurt his side or how tired he was. He knew that along with a few of his best friends, Mickey was in there.

*.*.*.*.*

"Stop!" Mickey panted as the man pulled back his wand after the fourth time he had performed the spell.

"Please!" Jimmy, who was being held back by a muscular hooded man, yelled. "It's not her fault where she was born or who her parents are!"

"You may be right, but for all I know, she's trash to the world," He turned back to her. "CRUCIO!"

A shrill scream echoed through the tent, and Mickey writhed around on the ground, her eyes wide, her mouth open making the sound louder. A tear streamed down her face and she thought she couldn't possibly be in any more pain.

From some where in the village, the progressing group heard it, speeding up at the terrifying possibility.

**Author's Note:**

I didn't want to kill John, really I didn't

Andrew, Eric, Tyler, Max, Bryan, John and Jimmy are based off of my friends from school

There personalities and appearances are almost exactly the same, and we aren't the same age as these guys

But John really probably didn't have to die.

I need to make Max, Tyler, Eric, and Bryan more humorous though. . . It's too late for John.

Thanks again!

ace axel


	10. Chapter 10

"Please stop!" Mickey cried.

"Alright fine, I'll stop, let the boy go," Jimmy fell to the ground next to her.

"Stand up," The man commanded him. He stepped aside, and the guard behind him took a step forward.

A dagger soared towards Mickey.

"NO!" Jimmy dived in front of her, the dagger burying itself into his own chest, leaving red dots as he fell to the ground.

Mickey screamed and crawled over to him.

"Jimmy!" He looked at her, and weakly smiled.

"I love you, remember that. But don't wait for me, you now he's been waiting for you," His eyes grew distant and unrecognizable.

"No!" She cried. "I'm sorry, come back, please!"

"Looks like we got a hero over here," The man was picking at his nails. "Never did care much for his type."

Suddenly, he fell flat onto his face, Bryan standing behind pointing a wand at his head, holding a stack of wands in his other hand.

"Come and get 'em!" He shouted, and a few kids scrambled forward to retrieve their wands. Others were too close to the guards to risk it.

Mickey stayed where she was, hardly aware of thumping feet, shouted spells, and eventually the presence of several ministry wizards who dragged away any hooded figures still present.

"Mickey?" Bryan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She looked up, hardly seeing him through misty eyes. At that moment there was a scream from across the tent. Avery stood over her cousin's lifeless body, and then spotted John's, and fainted.

*.*.*.*.*

"She's alive?" Delia asked, her tears drying.

"It's a rare side affect when someone shoots the same spell twice in a row, they have a delayed, minimized or totally opposite affect. Lucky for your sister, the shock of the spell had not entirely recharged, and your sister was merely stunned," The nurse left Delia then, hurrying to attend to a swollen-faced student.

"Julia?" Delia squeezed her hand, and on the other side of her bed, Tyler looked down at her face as her eyes blinked open.

He released a big sigh. "Thank god!"

"What happened? What happened to John?" She asked, sitting up.

"John's not-" Tyler started then turned away.

"Where is he?" Julia asked.

"He's dead, Julia," Delia sighed.

"But how am I-?"

"It's a rare side affect of two spells in a row, he took all the charge, and you were only stunned," Tyler turned back.

"Who else-?"

"Amelia and Jimmy,"

"How are they taking-"

"Avery's crying in her dorm, and Mickey's somewhere with Bryan I think, also crying,"

"They're organizing a funeral service, too,"

*.*.*.*.*

"What are you doing here Chester?" Mickey stood up from where she sat in the library, spotting her brother come towards her.

"If you don't remember, I also went here, and someone had to check on you," He ruffled her hair, and led her outside.

"Why are you _really_ here?" She asked.

"Really? Honestly? I want to beat that piece of sh-"

"Bryan?"

"Is that his name now?" Chester ground his teeth against each other.

"He never actually kissed-"

"I don't care what he did or didn't do! I'd like to talk to that girl too,"

"She's dead,"

"What?" He looked at her in utter disbelief.

"A total of twelve students were killed, and five stunned, one with permanent brain damage,"

"Still going to kill him," Chester muttered.

"Please don't," She begged.

"See you later," He ran down the corridor, and by luck ran across Bryan.

*.*.*.*.*

The next day, a funeral was held on the lawn. It was just starting as Bryan slid in next to Mickey.

"You're late," She whispered. He was wearing a scarf, beanie pulled low, sunglasses, and a heavy sweatshirt. "What's all this?"

"What?" His voice was muffled by the scarf, which Mickey tore off to reveal his split lip. She then grabbed the beanie and sunglasses, revealing his bruised face.

"Did Chester-?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry," She said, and then she spotted them carrying the casket, and fell silent.

A few minutes into the funeral, she slipped away, and somehow Bryan followed her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as soon as he found her sitting on the stairs.

"What do you think?" She sniffed, sliding to the side.

"What's so different about this year that it had to end up like this?"

"What?"

"Jimmy and John?"

"What about Amelia?"

"I don't think I'll ever understand what was wrong with her, but it doesn't mean I'm not sorry she died. But last year, everything was normal; everyone was here, no one was dating, and our biggest worry was how much homework we had,"

"You want to know what's different? We grew up. We figured out everything can't always be easy, or perfect. Do I miss it? Heck yeah, but I wouldn't go back,"

"You've got everything figured out. It seems like you know everything sometimes,"

"Not even close, I just know enough for now,"

"Doesn't seem like it,"

"He told me you've been waiting for me," She blurted.

"Jimm-"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry if-"

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"I should have just-"

"No, please don't-"

"But-"

They kept cutting off the others sentences, and finally they fell silent.

"So are we going to give this another try?"

"I owe it to you to do that much,"

"You owe me nothing,"

Mickey shook her head, looked up and smiled.

"No secrets this time, we'll tell everyone,"

"Well," Bryan scratched his neck.

"What?"

"I love you every bit, but I just don't know. . . " He exhaled loudly.

"It'll work this time, promise," Mickey held up her pinky, offering it to him. A smile crept across Bryan's face, and he put his own out.

"Alright, should we go back there?"

Mickey nodded.

"Hey!" Chester came up behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

She glared at him, glanced at Bryan's bruised face, then hissed, "What?"

He pulled her out of his earshot, then spoke very fast.

"I believe him, and I know you do, but if he ever does anything to you again, I will beat him-"

Mickey put her hand up. "I get it,"

She walked back out to the funeral, side by side with Bryan.

**Author's Note:**

I'm getting slower. . .

I LISTENED TO "She Wouldn't be Gone" BY BLAKE SHELTON THE WHOLE LAST HALF! I AM IN LOVE WITH THAT SONG!

Most of Blake Shelton's songs are ear candy (get it?)

But the actual song I had in mind for "Ear Candy" was one a guy from Quest Crew wrote. Maybe "Memory Rain" or "Lady Lovely"or "My Miracle"? Ryanimay Conferido! Check him out!

THANKS!

ace axel


	11. Chapter 11

Justin paced the front of the room.

"They were on break?" He yelled.

The Death Eater's cringed at the sound of his hard voice.

"Yes sir," The big, bulky man mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Idiots!" Justin pounded the wall. "Who told them they could take a break?"

"No one told them but-"

"Then why were they off?"

"They're children for god's sake! No one thought they were capable of much more than a few counter jinxes, let alone a full stunning spell,"

"Stunning is simple magic," He spat back. "Besides, I restarted this organization in my fifth year. What was the death total? Enough to scare them, let them know we want something?"

"Twelve," A woman said.

"That's decent,"

"Two were pure bloods,"

"What?"

"One was being a hero for his little girlfriend, the other was some blonde who was hit just as I left,"

"But that's the exact opposite of-"

"Give it up, will you? We don't have a strong enough army! Let alone some force to fight!"

"Then build the army, and the force is not organized, giving us the advantage,"

"How do we recruit?"

"Find old Death Eater's out of Azkaban, they have relations,"

"Who?"

"Ask Tera, she's found a few contacts. Also any werewolves, vampires, giants, or the like will work as well,"

The group sat there in silence for awhile, then chairs scrambled back as they divided into groups with certain duties.

Smiling to himself, Justin left the room, spotting Tera outside the door. She looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if we should do this anymore,"

"What?" He gave a half-hearted laugh.

"The ministry's bound to catch on sooner or later, and Hogwarts is capable of forming armies. Besides there's no way I can raise a family like this-"

"Don't ever say that,"

"What did they ever do? I was never concerned how my mother felt about you, it never mattered. But now you're making it matter,"

"Do you think we can just come out and openly apologize to the Ministry and be done with it? We have to find a way out of this first,"

"Why not just try?"

"I don't want to be locked in Azkaban for my whole life,"

"I don't want-"

"If you want to have a family with me, you have to find a way out of this mess,"

Justin stalked down the hall and up the nearby stairwell. Tera took a deep breath, and went the opposite direction.

She arrived in the library, where she sought books on the laws of the ministry.

*.*.*.*.*

"What's the best song in the world?" Julia asked, pushing her book away from her.

"What?" Tyler laughed, putting his own copy of _A History of Magic_ to rest in his lap. "We're supposed to be studying,"

"I know! But I'm bored!"

"These are the O.W.L.S. We have to pass them or we may be murdered by parents with high expectations,"

"Or asian parents,"

"Hey!" He shoved her playfully. "Alexandra!"

"What?"

"You don't watch Youtube?"

"Not usually,"

"Alexandra Wallace? Racist UCLA chic? No?"

"UCLA?"

"You're a sad excuse for a human being, you know that?"

"What's UCLA?"

"University- oh never mind, it's a college in California,"

"What's the best song in the world?"

"I'd have to say The Barney Theme Song,"

"What?"

"You know, 'I love you, you love me, we're a big happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you'. . . This is just sad. How do you not know who Barney is?"

"Um, is he that guy from the T.V. show we watched over spring break? 'How I Hit My Brother?'"

"'How I met Your Mother', and no, he's a purple dinosaur,"

"What? Why would a purple dinosaur hug you?"

"Okay, best song in the world, hm, what about-"

"Got it! 'Prove You Wrong' by He is We! No? 'Novacane', that cover that guy, what's his name, he did an amazing cover!"

"JRAquino?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think that's the best in the- hey he''s a youtube star!"

"So?"

"'The Edge of Glory' cover by Jimmy W.? No, 'Everything' by Chester see?"

"'Find Your Way' Love Via Dance Machine?"

"'Masquerade' Lelia Broussard? 'Dare to Believe' Boyce Avenue?"

"'Friday' Rebecca Black!" Julia shouted triumphantly.

"Good one!"

"I was serious!"

"What?"

"It has a good dance tune!"

"Please tell me you're joking!"

"What if I don't?"

"Find a new boyfriend." She laughed.

"Fine! I hate it like millions of other people, okay!"

Mickey tumbled in through the portrait hole, nearly dropping a huge stack of books, one balanced in the crook of her arm which she stared at intently.

"I got it! 'Just for Tonight' My Genuine Find!"

"That's not it," Mickey was staring intently at the book as she stumbled towards them.

"Um. . . I'm missing something! It's in the back of my mind!"

"'What Are Words' Chris Medina?"

"'Don't Touch My Junk' David Choi?"

"'Cambridge' Kina Grannis?"

"Hey, you guys might want to check this one out," Mickey had set her huge stack of books down with an enormous thud, holding out the one she had been reading. "Tells you some good things to keep in mind during O.W.L.S."

"Mickey, what's the best song on earth?"

"'Forever girl' by Forever the Sickest Kids, duh! Don't you guys know anything about music?"

"Of course! How can it _not_ be 'Forever Girl'?" Tyler smacked his palm to his forehead.

"Study break over!" Julia picked up the book Mickey had passed them.

"Aw!"

"Come on, man up!"

"I've gotta go, taking these to the dorm!" Mickey pulled the stack off the table, hurrying up the stairs.

*.*.*.*.*

"Finally!" Max shouted at the sky. "It's over!"

"It was only the Charms test, we still have all the rest,"

"Don't ruin my mood!" Max pointed an accusing hand at Avery. Andrew put two hands on Max's shoulders, leaping over him even though they were the same height.

"YAY! IT'S OVER!" He ran up to Delia putting his hand up high for a high five, and unsure, Delia backed away.

"Oh come on!" He grabbed her wrist and put her hand to his. "Good job!"

"Someone's happy, you have sugar in your cereal this morning?"

"NO!" Andrew answered guiltily.

"What's the best movie you've ever seen?" Avery blurted.

"The one we saw at Mickey's house! Step Up 3!" Delia said.

"Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail!" Max yelled in answer.

"Agents of Secret Stuff, the youtube movie," Avery confessed herself.

"Never Say Never: Justin Bieber's life story. No? Fine, Monty Python," Andrew laughed. "Bieber, that's a good one!"

"All you said was Bieber," Delia looked confused.

"Do you like him?"

"He's got a good voice, and he's cute!"

"Hot!" Avery substituted.

"Poor unfortunate souls," Max took off a pantomime hat and bowed his head.

"Wait why'd you even ask?" Andrew turned to Avery.

"Who knows?" She countered, glancing at her watch. "We should probably go eat, right? I'm starving,"

"Fine, race you to the common room!" Max took off at full speed, followed by the others.

Further behind, left in the classroom, packing up their bags, Eric and Beth listened to the fading echoes and shouts.

"What's wrong with them?" Beth asked.

"Some complex disease with some expensive pill to help cure it, pretty expensive though," Eric turned back to his bag and when he turned back to her she was staring at him. "What?"

"You're insane,"

"You've just figured this out, have you?"

"I think it's been obvious all along," She laughed as they walked to the door.

"Hey, you're not to normal either," He defended, taking the first step on the stairs.

"Really? How am I-"

"One, you're friends with us, which means you're either sweet or crazy. Two, you dyed your hair with blonde, purple, and red. Three, you-"

"Not fair! Everyone has dark hair, I just did it to be different!"

"-have one green eye and one blue-" He went on as if she had never stopped him.

"The spell back-fired! they can't fix it yet!" Beth defended once more.

"-And four, you will _not_ go out with me," Eric finished, watching her face at the last one.

"Okay, I can admit to _that_, but only because you're totally-"

"Let me guess, I'm like your brother? Or no, it would be awkward to date your friend?"

"You're kind of boring, have a lot of fears, not enough confidence, and _huge_ potential if you did have that confidence," She looked at him, smiling sweetly.

"So just because I don't have neon hair or play in a metal band, you won't go out with me?"

"No, you need to stop being so scared. Remember a couple months ago? When you saved Mickey from those spiders?"

"Acromantulas," He corrected.

"Whatever, but you didn't hold back, or find someone else to help you. You went into action, you were scared, but you still did what you had to,"

"So you want me to be crazy, risk my life on a daily basis, and constantly have my life saved by everyone else?"

"You're pretty dumb," Beth answered. "I just need you to be less afraid, take a chance once and awhile, you know?"

They had reached the bottom of the stairs. Eric stood a stair above her, and she turned smiling to him.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go eat. Are you coming?"

Eric shook his head. "I'll be there in a minute,"

She raised her eyebrows, shrugged, and walked away towards the giant oak doors that led to the great hall, her high-heeled boots clacking as she opened the door, waving to someone invisible to Eric.

"I must be mental," A hand slapped on his shoulder, and he jerked around to see Bryan standing behind him. "But I think you're going to do something stupid,"

"She said-"

"Yep, you're deaf. Fact confirmed," He jumped down to the granite floors. "Look, I know you need to - revise yourself. But just wait awhile. Remember how I'm having everyone over this summer? Surprise her,"

"I can't wait that long!"

"It's three weeks!"

"I know!"

"Just wait!" Bryan sighed, and shook his head. "Come on, you've got to be as hungry as I am,"

Reluctantly and painfully slowly, Eric followed him into The Great Hall.

Three weeks came and went in a blur. In the middle of one test, a nervous Hufflepuff fainted, nearly everyone must have passed the Care of Magical Creatures exam, Mickey and Tyler were the only ones who successfully transfigured a teapot to a turtle even though others had sprouted legs or heads, or the pattern on the shell was the same color and had the same symbols of the original pot, and Professor Zabini looked disdainfully at the potions the students had created even though Mickey had swore she memorized every ingredient and even checked her book afterwards.

Beth sat at the edge of Mickey's bed, twisting and turning some bowling-ball-sized object that clicked as her idle fingers spun it, Avery was making her bed, having put her trunk by the door, Julia and Delia were arguing over which trunk was who's, and Mickey herself threw clothes haphazardly into her open trunk.

"What is that?" Mickey asked Beth, throwing a random array of books ranging from _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_ to _Irresistible Jinxes and Curses_.

"It's called a wonder sphere, sort of like a Magic 8 Ball," She explained, the clicking came to a stop, and Beth watched it smiling. "You're the only one who can see what it's doing, but inside it shows a somewhat accurate prediction or answer. But, there's _never_ any sound, and some part of it's always covered in some mist, I think my little brother dropped it when he was trying to see what I had asked,"

"What'd you ask it now?"

"I didn't have to say it aloud, just type it using the fusers," She gave it another twist, then smiled. "Why would I tell if I didn't have to?"

"Are you all going to Bryan's house this summer?" Avery asked, sitting on her trunk.

"I am, so are the twins," Beth gestured to the fighting girls.

"I have to ask my parents if they're okay with it. Chester told them what actually happened, and Chester doesn't lie. But, my dad's still not happy about the idea of sleeping in the same house as my boyfriend,"

"He'll get over it,"

"He sent me a lock to put on the put on our door_ here,_"

"He found out about the counter spell on the stairs?"

"I think Chester told him,"

Beth laughed, and twisted the wonder sphere a couple times.

"Looks like you're good," She said.

"We should get to the train," Julia said as they finally sorted out their trunk dilemma.

They all agreed and ran down the stairs, Avery went up to the boy's dorm, stating she had forgotten her old textbook up there a while back.

Once there, she just stared at the single trunk left. In broad letters across the front of it Mickey had painted "John", accompanied by illustrations of spells and magical creatures. She'd done this for everyone one Saturday in April.

Smiling a little at the memory of his expression when he saw the final product, she knelt before the trunk, unlatching it. Inside it looked the same as always; clothes neatly folded on top, books and other school supplies beneath it, almost as if he was still there. Pushing aside these, she found an array of personal items, taking a few to send to his parents, and a few for herself. Letters he hadn't been able to send, a stack of developed pictures she magically made copies of, and several other items were immediately sent out to his parents with the tiny owl she had smuggled up here. She stored the other pictures in a messenger bag she was carrying with her, and picked up the last item in the trunk yet to be investigated.

It was a small box, wrapped in bright paper and a giant ribbon. Without even taking the paper off, she had a faint idea she knew what it was. Her birthday had been two weeks after the last Hogsmeade trip.

With fumbling fingers, she unattached the card, opening it slowly.

_Dear Avery,_

_It's only been a few months, but you're the most important thing in my life, and I can't imagine living without you. It may sound cheezy, and I know Andrew and Max will laugh, but let them. They can laugh all they want. I don't care, because I love you. Thank your sister for helping me pick it._

He had signed it after that. Sniffling, Avery pulled the ribbon and paper off, opening the little box inside.

She picked up a delicate silver chain with a beautifully patterned heart that looked like it had silver vines twisted in it.

Tears started to stream from her eyes, and she heard the click of the door opening. Trying to compose herself, she wiped her eyes and hid the necklace, turning to face Max who had come up to retrieve his sunglasses.

"Hey," She forced a smile.

"What happened?" He asked, obviously seeing through her shaky composure. She put her head down, pulling the necklace out from behind her back. A knowing look crossed his face. "You found it,"

A confused expression crossed her face as she looked up again. "What?"

"John was showing us all how perfect it was for you, then he said if he forgot to give it to you, someone had to make sure you found it,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot," She turned away, still sniffling. Gently, he reached a hand out and put it on her shoulder. "Did you know it's a locket?"

"What?" She looked over at him. Max spun her around to face him, taking the necklace from her hands, and opening it.

"He said half of it was for a picture of you and him now, the other for what may come,"

"Let me see," She edged closer to him, making his heart beat noticeably faster.

Sure enough, a picture of John and Avery had been placed in the left side, the right side remained empty.

Avery collapsed against Max, crying again. He looked down at her, then around the room, then hugged her tightly, both hands resting safely on her back, murmuring comforting words.

**Author's Note:**

I realized my chapters have been really short, so I made a new rule;

2,500 words or more!

Don't know how many times I've said it, but thanks!

ace axel


	12. Chapter 12

Bryan collapsed on his bed, exhaling loudly. He had spent the whole morning cleaning up the lawn and mucking out the chicken coop. Apparently, according to _A Modern Wizarding History_, his house looked similar to a place called the burrow, where many years ago, Harry Potter and his friends had taken refuge.

The size of his family was similar, too. Bryan had two older sisters, and four brothers, three older and one younger. Both of his sisters and three of his brothers were moved out and married. One even had her own kids. But at the moment, his youngest older brother, Turner, was still living at home, and rather than look for a job, he played violent muggle video games. Somehow, he had slept two p.m., past his mother yelling for him to come down and help clean up.

Bryan's younger brother, Zach, was only twelve, but didn't go to Hogwarts. He wwnt to an all boys boarding school for brilliant and talented young wizards. Few people passed the series of entrance exams, so it was a small school. Their term didn't end for another week, around the time Bryan's friends arrived.

Deciding to go back downstairs and see if his mother needed him for anything still, Bryan made his way down the creaking stairs.

Sitting on the couch next to his mother was John's mother, and at the kitchen table was his sister, Cassie, holding a mug of coffee. She had graduated the same year as Turner, two years earlier, but had been in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. She was also very pretty with the same tan, flawless skin as her brother, long, straight, dark hair, and dark eyes.

"Hi," She smiled at him, patting the seat beside her.

"How are you?"

She sighed. "Better now. It's still so weird though. I'm used to him coming home every day at dinner, covered in who knows what, telling the most outrageous stories. It's been that way since he discovered you live just over the hill. And now, I don't have to clean any mud out of the hallway. All that's left are pictures, and the cardboard boxes I haven't taken to the attic yet," She turned to look at him, giving Bryan a shock. While she looked sad, the tears he had expected were absent. He'd become so accustomed to it over the past few months and to be missing here was odd.

But hadn't Cassie always been tough? She had been knocked in the head with a bludger when she was on the Quidditch team and come up laughing. she'd always beat Turner and John when they had fought in the mud when they were all little, and he couldn't remember a time he'd heard a story she had fallen out of a relationship when he hadn't caught her smiling or laughing.

"Aren't you sad?"

"Of course,"

"Why are't you crying?"

"I did cry originally," she confessed. "But I'm more scared than sad,"

"Scared?"

"They killed John because he was Muggle born,"

"What?"

"They're restarting the whole organization,"

"What organization?"

"You really don't pay attention in History of Magic, do you?" She smiled and shook her head. "Does the name Voldemort mean anything to you?"

Bryan flinched at the name.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"_That's_ whats happening?"

She nodded gravely. they were silent for a minute, listening to the adults conversation, then Bryan remembered something.

"Hey, didn't you take a class in muggle disguises and behaviors?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you remember Eric right?"

"Yeah?"

"He's under the impression he needs to change. Be less boring,"

"Does he know what peroxide is?"

"No,"

"Then I'm in," a devious smile had crept across her pretty face.

*.*.*.*.*

"I'M BLONDE!" Eric yelled, catching sight of his new haircut and color.

"It's perfect, right? No spell workss like peroxide," Cassie said happily. "Oh one more thing!" She waved her wand and a diamond stud appeared on his ear.

She opened the door, and Bryan stood smiling at his friends new appearance.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"It's hot!" Cassie said.

"I have to agree with her on that one, no way Beth can call you boring now,"

Turner came running into sight, halting in the door frame.

"What happened? Someone yelled?" Turner was one of the tallest people you'd ever meet. He had trouble fitting through the front door, and had to get a custom bed due to his height. He had his brother's same clear blue eyes and the same dark hair, yet he seemed not to have combed it, washed it, or cut it in quite some time.

"MY HAIR'S BLONDE!" Eric yelled.

"Oh my god! EVACUATE!" Cassie laughed; at least he still had his sense of humor.

Eric stormed from the room and down the stairs.

"Nice to see you again," Cassie smiled up at Turner.

"You too, Cass. How have you been?"

"Alright," she answered, still smiling.

"Hey," he glanced at the scissors. "I haven't had a haircut in awhile,"

"I'll cut it if you want,"

"As long as it doesn't turn blonde," She laughed again.

Bryan left then, searching for Eric, who he found, on the couch, head in his hands.

"It's not bad," Bryan tried.

"Fine, you do it then!"

Someone knocked on the door, and Eric dived under a blanket. Shaking his head and laughing, Bryan let Andrew and Max in.

"It's not her," Bryan called, and Eric resurfaced.

"Natural blonde," Andrew smiled.

"Why didn't you go blonde before?" Max teased.

"Shut up," Eric growled.

"Here," Andrew tossed him a black slouchy beanie. "This'll make it better,"

Eric quickly snagged the hat and put it on. Surprisingly, it did make it better.

Within the next two hours, Tyler, Avery, Delia, and Julia arrived, each with a variety of responses to Eric's hair. But eventually, it didn't even matter what they said, Eric became indifferent.

"Where is she?" Eric whined.

"She'll be here," Avery comforted.

"Yeah, chill out, it's only two o'clock," Bryan said.

"Mickey's not here either!" Eric shouted.

"She also lives in California," Bryan countered, not worried at all.

A knock came on the door.

"That'd be Mickey," He got up, opened the door, and looked down at Beth.

"Hi," she waved enthusiastically.

Eric shoved Bryan away.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Nice hair," She indicated what blonde hair was showing. "The earring was a nice touch,"

"Thanks," He smiled aand moved to the side to let her in.

"Is that an owl?" Andrew opened the kitchen window as a barn owl elegantly flew onto the table.

"I'll take that as a yes, dumb ass," Bryan walked over, unattaching the letter from it's leg, and tearing it open. The smile faltered from his face.

"What?"

"She's not coming today," He turned and looked out the window.

"What happened to her?"

"Caught in airport security for twelve hours, and then she missed her bus, and just managed to find somewhere to stay for the night. The only other bus is leaving at eight o'clock,"

"Why doesn't she just take a late bus?"

"And you could go meet her at the bus station,"

"That's actually a good idea," Bryan flipped the letter over, scribbled something quickly, and sent the owl off.

A little over an hour later, they were still waiting for the reply. Finally, the owl swooped back in. One simple word was scratched on the scrap of paper.

_Yes._

Bryan smiled, so wide it threathened the borders of his face.

Cassie and Turner (with a cool, short, haircut) walked through the living room to the kitchen then.

"So, I'll see you tommorrow?"

"Yeah, around ones good?"

"I'd say so, there are a lot of open positions, I could put in a good word for you,"

"Thanks, see you tommorow," He let her out the back door, and a twelve year old dragged his trunk up the stairs a minute later.

"Zach's home!" Turner shouted, and a minute, his mother came in.

"Oh Bryan, when's your girlfriend coming? Your father and I can't wait to meet her!"

"She's coming late, around eight thirty,"

"You'd better go and get her, I would be scared to death out there, especially under the circumstances,"

"Circumstances?"

"You know why Justin was killed?"

Bryan swallowed and nodded.

"She's not a pureblood, therefore she's in danger,"

"I'll leave at eight fifteen to get her,"

"Good boy,"

*.*.*.*.*

Bryan stood on the cold, cloudy, dark hill, watching the glowing headlights draw closer. Finally, they halted, and the doors sprang open. Mickey stepped down, wearing a trench coat, and brown boots with the converse logo on the side.

"Hey," She set the bag on the sidewalk.

"How are you?" He replied, feeling insanely awkward, scratching his neck and watching her facial expression.

She smiled as she watched this bus pull out. "I'm good,"

"Thats, um, good,"

She turned, smiling, to him.

"How far away is it?"

"About ten minutes,"

Mickey picked up her bag, and gestured for Bryan to move.

"Anything new?" He asked when they could see the faint outline of the house.

"We've been gone for a litttle mor than a week," she set the bag down again.

"I know, but-"

"Shut up, please?"

"What? Why? What'd I-?" Mickey had stood up on her toes and placed her hands on his shoulders, kissing him firmly against the lips. He was in total shock for a second, but then he put his arms around her, one resting on the small f her back, the other just above.

A drop of water hit his head, then another, and within a minute, it was pouring rain. Mickey pulled back, her hair was soaked, and clung to her face.

"Glad I shut up," Bryan smiled, picking up the bag.

"You have lipstick on," Mickey laughed, putting her sleeve to his mouth to wipe it off.

"Thanks, now come on, you're going to get cold,"

"Sorry mom," Mickey teased, kissing him one more time, quickly, on the cheek then running to the house, Bryan in fast pursuit.

**Author's Note:**

I got Mickey's converse boots yesterday. . . SO COOL! I was looking for nike blazers (which I mistakenly called nike glides) but didn't find them :( I realized I might only be able to get them online. CURSE YOU RYAN FENG FOR MAKING ME OBSESSED WITH FINDING THESE SHOES!

I'm sorry! I was watching House while writing and took me twice as long because of it.

I was watching House because I found out Justin Chon was in it and freaked out. I spent a total of three minutes freaking out cuz he had a minor part :(

OH AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WATCH ABDC: HOW DID ICONICBOYZ GET INTO THE TOP TWO WITH IAMME AND PHUNK PHENEMENOM STILL THERE?

I love IaMmE though! Chachi inspires me to try harder cuz she's fifteen and already on ABDC.

Lucky for me, I get to take dance classes this summer XD I spent half my year begging for them!

you read that random tidbit? here's a cookie

ace axel


	13. Chapter 13

"Mom, Dad, this is Mickey," Bryan opened the back door, finding that his other friends had fled to the living room.

"Hello," His mother offered her hand, smiling broadly. "It's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you, too," Mickey shok her hand, smiling as warmly as possible.

"Good job," Bryan's dad whispered in his ear.

"What?" He whispered back.

"She's pretty, seems nice, too,"

Bryan smiled at his dad, happy he approved.

Turner walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, pulled out a soda, turned around, and nodded at Mickey. "Who's she?"

"This is Mickey," Bryan took a step closer, putting his arm around her almost protectively.

"You're girlfriend?" Turner laughed.

"What?"

"I'm your brother, and I can't put up with you. There's no way a smart, talented, _pretty_ girl like her can put up with you,"

"She does,"

"Prove it,"

"Prove it?"

"Yeah, kiss her,"

"Ki- but-"

"So you're not dating?" Turner mocked.

Bryan sighed, and looked over his shoulder at his parents who shrugged. He'd only kissed Mickey with other people around in the hallway of the train. In front of his parents? He leaned down, and Mickey met him halfway. His face burned. He realized they must have kissed for awhile when Turner's voice sounded.

"Alright, point proven," Mickey stepped away, looking at the ground, her cheeks red.

"Sorry about that, had to make sure," He offered Mickey his hand to shake. She smiled, embarrassed, and shook his hand.

*.*.*.*.*

It was two days after their arrival when Bryan found Turner in the kitchen, struggling to button his shirt due to trembling fingers. Only his mother, Turner and himself were present.

"Someone's fancy," Bryan laughed.

"I have a date," Turner explained.

"With your video game?" Bryan laughed.

"With Cassie,"

"As if. How would you pay for it?"

"She helped me get a job at the Ministry,"

A pan clattered down at the sink.

"A date and a job? I've been trying to get you off that game for two years, and she get you off it in under a week?" Their mother sounded extatic.

"She's pretty amazing,"

"I'd guess," A knock on the back door, and Turner fled the house.

"So Mickey," His mother said casually.

"You like her?"

"She's wonderful. Maybe too wonderful,"

"What?"

"She might cheat on you. She's the complete package,"

"Mom, when I was dating her the first time, _I_ cheated,"

"You?" She gasped.

He nodded gravely. "This girl kept kissing me, but _I_ didn't want to kiss_ her_,"

"How'd you solve that?"

He winced. "She was murdered the same day as John,"

"Oh," His mother looked at him. "That's a sweet girl, and if you ever do that again I'll-"

"Murder me ruthlessly," Mickey walked in then, smiling.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked, watching the door as Tyler and Eric trooped in, followed ironically by Beth (who'd decided she'd accept Eric's offer to take her on a date) and Julia.

He shrugged. That shrug turned into surfing down the muddy hill. By the end of that day, they were covered in mud.

For the next few months, things went like this; Turner left in the morning for work, returning from a date with Cassie late at night, while the group of almost-sixth-years did insane, sometimes idiotic things. Some of which included playing Quidditch over the lake (where many fell in), spending a day shopping in the Muggle mall (in wizards clothing), swimming in the same lake they'd played Quidditch over but when it was raining and ice cold, seeing how far they could walk before night fall and ending up at the Leaky Cauldron, and one night, the most ridiculous game of truth or dare. By the end of that game, a bubblegum pink streak had been added to Eric's hair. But too soon, summer had gone.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?" Bryan's father pulled him to the side before he got on the train.

"As in what?"

Turner shook his head; he was off work and had come to see them off. "Two thoughts come to mind. One, Death Eaters,"

"Number Two?"

His father sighed, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Well, you have a girlfriend now, and-"

"Dad," Bryan hissed, his face turning bright red. "I think the trains going to start soon,"

He took off in the other direction, his older brother laughing.

*.*.*.*.*

Things were going great at Hogwarts until one Sunday Mickey spotted a daily prophet on the table and snatched it up, seeing the dark mark on the cover. Before then, she hadn't pieced it all together. The thought utterly terrified her, and she decided a week later not to go to Hogsmeade anymore. A month later, she wouldn't go near the grounds unless she had a class. By winter break, she was flinching at even Bryan's soothing, deep voice. By spring break, there was a almost a barrier around her.

"This is ridiculous!" Bryan said as she leaped a full foot in the air after he just put an arm on her shoulder. "What do you have to be afraid of?"

"Death Eaters," She whimpered.

"There's been no activity since the beginning of the school year!" Still, someone else was forced0 to open her presents because she wasn't positive who they came from.

By summer, she was absolutely terrified, hardly even speaking.

It was the second week of the first term of their seventh year when Bryan spoke up.

"I'm tired of this!" He yelled at Eric, who's hair was now its original color with a streak of blonde.

"What?"

"She's so terrified! I have to end this!"

"Your relationship? No, I'm joking I know, Death Eaters. But how-"

"Have you heard of Dumbledore's army?"

"You're not thinking-"

"I am,"

"But they're adults! They know more-"

"I don't care, what would you do if that was Beth hiding in her dorm?"

"Alright, but how are we going to do it?"

"I'll send Turner a letter,"

"Ministry help?"

"No, a brother's help,"

*.*.*.*.*

Tera had spent nearly all her time in the library, searching every book for any possible way out of their situation. Only one had made it's presence, and Justin had turned it down.

It was so frustrating, every time she thought she had a conclusion, she'd spot some text that said "applies only to those working alone, _not_ in large organizations" or "applies only to those who have not used the killing curse".

"I've got to find some way," She cried one day, slamming one book down on the table, making it flop open to a random page. Bright, highlighted words stood out clearly. It started with _"Minimum Sentence in Azkaban,"_

It was enough to catch Tera's attention; she spent the next few hours troubleshooting the steps, but all she found was she would be separated from her husband for at most five years.

She picked the book up, running up the stairs to where Justin usually was.

"Where's Justin?"

"At the new base,"

"How long?"

"Six months," Her jaw dropped. "Don't worry, you know where it is, right?" She nodded. "Then meet him there if it's that important,"

Within an hour, Tera was off down the street, a huge bag slung over her shoulder.

*.*.*.*.*

"Welcome to the Dirt Blood Army," Eric announced.

"Why do you call it that?" A fifth year asked, looking around at the expansive room they'd found.

"According to most everyone, Muggle-borns have 'dirty blood'," Andrew said, shutting the door. It was a pretty big group; mainly made up of the older classes, though one fourth year stood in the midst of it.

"So they're back? After all these years?"

"Weren't you in the tent?"

"Yes,"

"So you know,"

"How do we fight them?"

"Well, you've all signed this paper, meaning if you tell anyone, you're vocal chords will contract," Tyler announced. "So now that you're sworn to secrecy, we can tell you,"

"Then tell us!"

"You don't even have a plan, do you?"

"We have a plan," Bryan said, gesturing at Turner. "He works at the Ministry,"

"So what?"

"I have every law in mind, aurors at my disposal if I believe you can't handle a situation, i have every spell you can legally use against the Death Eaters committed to memory, that's what," Turner spoke strongly.

"So why doesn't the ministry take care of it?"

"The Death Eater's realize the Ministry is a threat, however you seem totally harmless to them. I know better, you may be more advanced then some Death Eaters,"

Bryan had started edging towards the door, sliding out unnoticed. He edged along the wall until he reached the portrait hole, where he quickly found Mickey sitting on the couch.

"Hey," He said. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch.

"Where were you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where. Were. You."

"I told you about that DBA thing, right?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was tonight?"

"I didn't think you were up to it-"

"Do you think I like being scared out of my mind? I'm always alone, which helps nothing. I have nothing to do, no one to talk to, all I have is The Daily Prophet. Do you know how many people have died in the last six months? Exactly twenty. I keep thinking there's got to be a twenty first eventually, and _that_ is what scares me," She stood up. "Do you know how I'd feel if that was one of you? Number twenty one on the kill list? And now-"

"Now you're not even able to be there to prevent it," Bryan finished, calming her down by pulling her close and stroking her hair.

"I don't care if it's me, it just can't be you or Beth or Andrew or Eric or Delia or Julia or-" He cut her short because he took her face in his hands, pulling it to his. Their lips touched, softly at first, and everything seemed alright again.

Everything was how it was supposed to be in Mickey's head again. She belonged here, close to the boy she loved so much. And right now it seemed, he needed her just as much. Somehow more.

She pulled away. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"My sister went missing. A month ago," He had turned his back to her, face in hands.

"Audrey?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Daily Prophet. You know, they did find a lead-"

"No they didn't!" Bryan cried out, turning to her. His eyes had poorly concealed tears shining inside them. "Turner told me it was just some prank. Some cruel, cold-blooded prank,"

"Look, they'll find her,"

"No they won't, they've been looking for two months!"

"Listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. You want to help, so do I. We're not any match for the hundreds of Death Eaters-"

"Yes we are,"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. "Nothings ever going to change, they're going to get anyone they can find-"

"Calm down,"

Suddenly, without his control, Bryan's hand rose, parallel to Mickey's face. It smacked the side of her face with force you wouldn't think he would ever use. It was a clear sound, it shocked him back to consciousness. Confused, he looked down at his hand in shock, then back to Mickey, who's mouth was open, her hand touching the red mark on her face.

"You just slapped-"

"Mickey I'm so sorry, I don't know what-"

"Just be quiet, please,"

"Mickey please-" She held up her hands, sidestepping him, as she headed up the stairs, he clearly heard her sobbing.

"Mickey, wait!" He yelled, he ran up the first few stairs, slipping back down. He shouted the spell to let him pass, bolting up the stairs. A door slammed in his face. He pounded on the door.

"Go away!"

"I'm so sorry Mickey, let me in! Please!" He cried, choking on tears. No answer. "Mickey!"

He collapsed against the door. Then an idea occurred to him. He bolted to his dorm.

On the other side of the door, Mickey hugged herself. He had _slapped_ her. Bryan. Who she knew she loved too much to stay mad for long. She could try though.

From outside her door, she heard the strumming of a guitar. Confused, she opened the door. Bryan smiled at her, and started singing.

"Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash, it's not what I really want to do, but you only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try, to treat you the way you want me to. I never open the door or pull out a chair, you can tell me how your day was but I don't really care, and if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it, cause I'd be cold too if I gave you my jacket, like whoa! You ain't sitting up front, front is for the homies you can sit in the trunk, I never answer my phone whenever you call it, and when the waiter brings out the bill, I never reach for my wallet," He looked up, hoping for forgiveness in her eyes. Not so lucky.

"Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash, it's not what I really want to do, but you only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try, to treat you the way you want me to. And Imma beat you in every competition, going out with the girls you better get my permission, wait no! I take that back you can't go, house starts tonight and that's my favorite show. Do I look fat in this dress?" The high pitched voice he put on for this was too good not to laugh at. "Hell yeah! You do! Wait let me speak your language, cows go mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo!"

"Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash, it's not what I really want to do, oh.. You only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try, to treat you the way you want me to,"

"But behind the scenes, she means the world to me, I wanna tell her that she's beautiful, and show her that she's in love, hold her hand when she's scared, tell her how much I care, but that won't win her heart because…" She pulled the guitar off him, and fell into his arms. Bryan smiled, looking up at the ceiling, mouthing "thank you".

He sang the last line quietly, pulling away a little. "Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash, not what I really want to do, oh.. You only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try, to treat you the way you want me to," His voice was amazing, perfect.

"Don't ever do that again,"

"How could I? I'm so sorry I lost control, i don't know what happened-" She pressed her finger to his lips, then kissed him softly, quickly.

**Author's Note:**

Guess what song I was listening to here? If you guessed "Nice Guys" By Ryan Higa, KevJumba, and Chester See, you are correct.

If you thought it was "Friday" by Rebecca Black, you need some help. I know a good doctor.

THANKS ONCE MORE!

_**ace**_ to the _**axel**!_


	14. Chapter 14

"They're coming,"

"Who?"

"The kids from Hogwarts, they call themselves the Dirt Blood Army,"

Stanley gave a cruel laugh. "They are all soon to be dead, they're only children,"

"Can you be so sure?"

"Do you dare doubt the abilities of our own army?"

"I don't doubt those of the kids from Hogwarts,"

"Very well then, take a group of no more than twenty five with you to see what we're dealing with,"

*.*.*.*.*

"Are you sure? I mean are we ready?" Bryan had just announced that he was taking them to the Death Eater's headquarters, it was also one week before winter break. A fifth year was protesting. "But, we don't know where their headquarters are-"

"Doesn't matter, they'll find us when they figure out even one of us Muggleborn,"

"But-"

"You don't have to go, I just need to know who is though. Meet us at the gate at four Saturday, we'll go to Hogsmeade, and you guys know the plan from there," Bryan talked to a few passing Ravenclaws as they headed for their dorms, chatted with a sixth year Hufflepuff, and finally he was left with Max, Tyler, Andrew, and Eric.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked.

"It's going to be dangerous, especially for us, but what choice do we have?"

"You don't have to," Max commented.

"I love her, so yeah, I do,"

"Look, I love Beth every bit-"

"And if she were about to die, you wouldn't save her?"

Eric thought, his eyes widened and then said in a horse voice. "Of course I would,"

"Good,"

Hardly any members of the DBA slept at all. They met at the gate, reminding themselves of the plan as they approached the village. They stood in the middle of an empty clearing, seeing the flick of a Death Eater's cloak. A minute later, battle erupted among the students and twenty three surprised Death Eaters.

"Run!" One students voice echoed. Chaos broke out as students rushed down the path, yelling. Mickey fought the current, seeing nine students who refused to budge. Eric, Beth, Max, Andrew, Tyler who was trying to push Julia away down the path, Delia, Avery, and the most terrifying of all, a tall, handsome seventh year.

"Fine!" Tyler yelled, pulling Julia over his shoulder and running down the slope. He was saving her.

Delia and Avery were also being pushed down the slope, but by Beth, who was frantically looking over her shoulder. Eric watched her go, his eyes looking wet. Four students remained still. Andrew, Eric, Max, and. . .no. Mickey knew what was happening now. A hooded figure soon had Andrew in a head lock, no fight. Eric's hands were up in surrender as another hooded figure pointed a wand at his chest, Max to his back in a similar position.

Mickey broke through, crashing into Bryan's side. He stared down at her.

"Get out of here!" He hissed. She shook her head, clinging closer.

"Not without you," So the Death Eaters gagged, binded, and blind-folded five 7th year students, dragging them to their headquarters.

The darkness was instantly pulled away. Mickey was tied with her back to the four boys, he gag had disappeared.

"We all here?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Andrew replied.

"Let's see, that's three of us," Eric spoke up.

"Four," Bryan added.

"Five," Mickey stared at her feet, fiddling with the rope on her wrists uncomfortably.

"You should have left," Bryan said in an angry voice.

"Why?"

"You might get hurt,"

"And so might you,"

"But that's different-"

"How? Because I'm what? A girl? I can take care of myself!" She was pulling on the rope on her hands, successfully releasing her hands from the chair.

"No,"

"Then why?" She started to untie the thick rope around her chest.

"Because I would kill myself if something happened to you," The ropes on her ankles fell slack. She stood up, standing in front of Andrew.

"How'd you get out of your chair?" He asked as she untied his hands, letting him do the rest.

"Like I said, I can take care of myself,"

"But didn't they tie the ropes-?"

"You'd think being wizards they'd use a more effective method of tying up girls with small wrists," Eric's and Max's hands were unbound. She faced Bryan, putting her arms behind him to untie the rope. He found it incredibly hard not to kiss her when she was standing, rather kneeling, so close.

"Alright, we've got to find a way to communicate to the Ministry where we are," Mickey stood, producing a wand from under her jacket.

"Didn't they take yours?"

"Licorice wands are deceiving, _Accio_," She hissed and four wands flew into her grip.

"You're really prepared,"

"Prepare to be unprepared," She smiled, walking to the nearby door.

"It's locked," Eric moaned, slamming his fist against it as he joined her.

"Step back,"

"What?"

Mickey ran towards the door kicked it with the heel of her converse boot and it cracked right through the center. She pushed it and it fell to the ground.

"How'd you-?" Andrew gaped at the door.

"I took karate for two summers, now come on," She slid down the stairs, noiselessly.

Eric, Andrew, Max, and Bryan creaked down after her, aware how loud they must be. Mickey put up her hand, signaling them to stop. She grabbed Andrew's shirt, pulling him towards her and around the corner.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A voice sounded. Mickey aimed her wand, and a small thud came. She knelt over the stranger, opened a door to a closet and came back with what looked like black blankets.

"Did you-?"

"Stupefied, now put these on,"

"What are we going to do?"

"Find a window," The boys looked at her, confused. "Ministry will find us, now put them on,"

"Um, we have to, er, change?"

"And?"

"You're a girl," Mickey had taken off her coat, pulling the blanket-looking-robe over a thin tank top.

"Yes? Come on, just your shirt,"

Andrew and Eric exchanged looks, shrugged, took their shirts off, pulling the robes over their heads. Max was slower, but soon Bryan stood, the only one yet to put the cloak on.

"What?"

"Um, it's just that, you know, I, um don't really want to-"

"Take your shirt off?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Well. . . it's just weird. . ."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well-"

"You did it at the lake two summers ago,"

"And at the pool-"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just do it," Bryan shook his head at Andrew's command. Mickey was behind him. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, yanked upward, and Bryan's scarred back was revealed.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"What do you mean?" He tried, yanking the black fabric over it.

"Bryan, your back-"

"It's nothing,"

"It's something,"

"Look, we don't have time, I'll tell you later," He pulled up his hood, taking the lead. They ran down the corridors, reaching a dark frame at the end of a hall.

"This is a window?"

"How late is it?"

"_Accio owl!_" A barn owl flew backwards through the barely open window. Bryan attached a clear piece of glass to it's leg, putting a scrap of paper with it, and setting t out. He opened the window all the way, stripped the robe, replaced it with the shirt, and jumped out the window, landing safely to the ground. Andrew sighed, repeating Bryan's actions, followed by Eric and Max.

"Come on Mickey,"

"Um, I'm not good with landings," She gulped, backed away, replaced the robe with her coat, and ran towards the narrow opening, launching through, and landing quite well, falling into a crouch, her palm pressed flat the the ground and her knees just above the cement.

"Bad at landings my ass," Eric shook his head, laughing a little.

"Come on," They headed towards the giant castle that loomed surprisingly close by.

The common room was nearly deserted, except for five shapes slouched on chairs by the fire. When the portrait hole swung open, Beth jumped up, practically flying into Eric's arms when she saw him.

"Whoa, don't worry, I'm all in one piece,"

"You're alive," Delia tried to joke, punching Andrew half-heartedly in the arm. He smiled at her, put an arm around her waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her.

"Miseltoe," He smiled, pulling back only a fraction of an inch.

"Mm?" Her eyes were closed, and she too was smiling.

*.*.*.*.*

"What happened?" Mickey asked.

"What?" It was early morning, but already Bryan was the only one left in the dorm. He sat up as his girlfriend opened the shades, rubbing his eyes. She came over to his bed, absent of her usual smile.

"This," She said, pulling the fabric of the back of his t-shirt up, touching one of the scars with her warm hand. Bryan flinched at her warm touch. "What happened?"

"It's a long story,"

"It's winter break, you have awhile to tell me,"

"Fine, I told you my sister went missing,"

"The same day you slapped me and sang that song,"

"Audrey," He ignored her. "We found her, and brought her home,"

"We?"

"Turner and I,"

"Where was she?"

"Caught in the middle of Death Eaters,"

"The scars?"

"One didn't have a wand,"

"What _did_ he have?"

Bryan shuddered.

"What was it?" Mickey asked more gently.

"He had a whip, and pretty good aim,"

Mickey fell silent, then asked, "Do you know who it was?"

"Remember the guy you knocked out in the headquarters?"

"I should have killed him,"

"What?"

She turned to him, her teeth gritted. "Those are permanent marks of pain and he has to pay,"

"Mickey," His eyes were wide. "Don't say that,"

"Look, do you think I want to?"

"Don't think like that,"

"You think you're the only one who has the right to be mad? Angry? Sad?"

"No, but you just shouldn't-"

"Look, you and Chester both do the same thing to me, act as if I can't get mad or angry or defensive because you don't like to see it,"

"That's not true,"

"You know it is. That's why when you slapped me you sang the song, that's why Chester beat you up,"

"It's just. . ."

"Just what?"

"We love you too much to let you feel that way. Those aren't emotions you _want_, they don't satisfy you, like happiness, they leave a cold empty feeling,"

She snorted, crossing her arms. Bryan stood in his baggy t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, walking across the room in his bare feet and placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I love you, I never want you to fell angry, sad, or anything like that. I love you too much to put you through that. I'll sing a million stupid songs, I'll take a million beatings-"

"Okay, I get it," She pushed his hands off her shoulders, not looking too happy.

"Is it time for one of those songs?"

"No," She walked across the room. The door disappeared. Mickey sighed. "Put the door back, Bryan,"

"Not until you make me think you're not mad," She stepped closer to him.

"Do you know what's this weekend?"

"What?" She turned away, clearly unhappy.

"It's the dance McGongall decided to set up,"

"That?" He watched her head bob up and down. "So?"

"So?" She whirled around, her eyes wet. "There are four days until it and you haven't said anything about going!"

"What?" He looked surprised. "No, I could've sworn-" He turned around, then turned back. "Mickey?"

"I'm sorry," She said, staring at her feet.

"What?"

"I'm acting sort of bipolar," That earned a laugh. "I didn't mean to explode,"

"I love you,"

"What?"

"That's considered an explosion? An explosion is slapping your girlfriend when she's trying to help you. That's why I'm going to prom with you,"

"You think I want to _now_?" Bryan looked hurt.

"But-"

"I don't want to go with you now, I'll go with you anytime, anywhere. I love you too much to stay behind," The door reappeared, but lucky for Bryan, miseltoe was hanging right above where he and Mickey stood.

*.*.*.*.*

Chaos. Dresses arriving, tuxedos being fitted (thankfully dress robes had gone out of style), and soon, the only one of the group of seventh year Gryffindors without a date was Max.

Avery had met a nice boy from Ravenclaw, Bryan and Mickey (obviously), Tyler and Julia, Delia and Andrew, and Eric and Beth were all going together, letting Max tag along so he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

SUP?

Can I get a review or something? Please?

Oh and thanks to another one of my friends (you know who you are, Willis *wink*) for reading!

GO IAMME! ABDC finale tomorrow, SO EXCITING!

btw I feel Pretty/Unpretty. I love the song, so perfect to describe how I feel, and how some characters feel.

ace axel


	15. Chapter 15

Mickey jumped over the back of the couch and opened the window, letting in an owl carrying a plastic wrapped bag in through the window.

"What's that?" Bryan asked?

"Nothing!" She shouted, running up the stairs, slamming the door to the dorm when she finally reached the room. Looking quiet amused, Avery looked up from where she sat at the foot of her bed.

"Is that your dress?"

Mickey nodded. "I'm going to go try it on," She marched to the bathroom.

"What are you wearing?" Mickey asked from the half-closed door.

"You want me to show you?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, hold on,"

"Ready?"

"Yeah, come on out!"

Avery stood in the middle of the room, wearing a short, one-shouldered red dress that looked absolutely perfect for her.

"Oh my god," She looked up and saw Mickey.

"What?"

"Your dress,"

"Wrong color? String unraveling?"

"It's perfect,"

"Really?"

"My dress may be good, but your dress-" Avery shook her head.

"Really?" Mickey glanced in the mirror, smiling. "Will you help me get ready?"

"Do you really trust me? Jealous people tend to ruin others lives,"

Laughing, Mickey sat at the foot of the bed. Avery smiled, sitting down next to her.

"You have shoes?" Avery asked.

"They'd go better with your dress,"

"How about we switch?"

"That's a pretty good idea, let me see the shoes first though," Avery laughed, then bent over her trunk,. searching for her heels.

Down the stairs, Bryan had sat back down in between Eric and Tyler.

"You nervous?" Tyler asked.

"I'm figuring out how to make my hair all its original color, any of you know how?"

"Ask Avery, she'll probably know," Max offered from an armchair.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you ask her to the dance?"

"Well, because she, er, is, uh-"

"A pretty girl?" Max nodded.

"But she's a pretty girl who likes you,"

"Then why'd she say yes when Kyle asked her out?"

"You waited too long,"

"But-"

"It's been two years since John died, she misses him, but she's capable of moving on,"

Max fell back into the chair, thinking.

Bryan jumped up and began pacing across the room.

"You okay?" Tyler asked.

"No," Bryan shook his head.

"What?"

"You don't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Wherever we go I have to have someone I know stay around her or boom, someones asked her to dance. Bam, someone asks her out to dinner,"

"Your girlfriend is-"

"If you say hot I will punch you in the face,"

"-good-looking," Eric said, laughing a little as Bryan raised his fist menacingly. "It's not her fault she's pretty. Did she actually dance with the guy-"

"Oh yeah, you remember when you guys had to drag me back to the house,"

"Ah yes, I see what the situation is," Tyler put his hand on his chin mockingly.

"What?"

"Paranoid cheaters syndrome,"

"What?"

"Remember when Amelia kissed you?"

"Yeah?"

"Mickey considered that cheating, right?"

"Your point?"

"Okay, well you're expecting her to get revenge someway or another,"

"That's crazy!"

"You know it's true,"

"Having a girlfriend is just-" Tyler started.

"The most wonderful thing in the world?" Julia asked, coming up behind him. "Because having a boyfriend is a pain in the-" She covered Tyler's ears and yelled, "ASS!"

"That was totally noneffective," He brushed her hands off his ears. "I was going to say difficult, but if you really feel that way, I guess I could tell them-"

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't,"

"Well," He turned back to the guys. "A long time ago, well not that long ago-" Julia put her hand over his mouth, almost falling over the back of the couch. Tyler stood up, taking Julia up with him.

"Hey, get off," He laughed, shaking her hand away and setting her on the ground. "So as I was saying-"

"Shut up! Please?"

"What if I don't?" Julia sighed, then leaned up and put her hands on the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Tyler's eyes widened, then closed, and his hands grabbed the fabric around her waist, pulling her closer.

Cat calls and a chorus of amused voices rose from behind them. Andrew came down the stairs from the boy's dorm, shaking his wet hair. When seeing Julia's back and the top of Tyler's head, he laughed.

"Hey, can you guys go somewhere else? I enjoyed my lunch, don't want to lose it now,"

Turner looked over the top of Julia's head, and stopped for a second. "You won't be complaining when it's you and Delia standing here," Once again, he leaned down, kissed her, quicker this time, then he put his arm around her waist, turning around.

"You've got a bit of lipstick on!" Eric laughed.

"It's the perfect shade," Max commented.

"Oh, come on, I doubt you guys have the guts to kiss your girlfriend in front of your friends,"

"I don't have one," Max put in.

"Because you're too afraid to ask a girl out," Tyler said, wiping the lipstick off his mouth.

"I'll prove you wrong!" Eric jumped up as Beth walked in, carrying a shoe box.

"Hey," She smiled at him. He put an arm around her, his hands reaching the small of her back, and pulled her lips to his at an angle. He hands moved up to his shoulders, dropping the shoe box to the ground, winding around until they were pulling the back of his neck closer.

"I could do that if I wanted too,"

"I dare all of you to do it," Julia said.

"Um, Mickey's not here," Bryan pointed out as Delia walked in behind Beth, circling around her.

"How about I go get her?" Julia stood up, as Andrew fidgeted around on the armchair he'd sat on.

"You've proved your point Eric," Bryan yelled as Julia ran up the stairs.

"Oh my-" Julia opened the door, spotting Mickey just as the bathroom door closed.

"Perfect, right?" Avery cheered, having already changed into a grey sweater and leggings.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it!" Julia smiled.

"Thank you!" Mickey shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh, um, we need you downstairs,"

"Why?"

"To see if your boyfriend has any-"

"Please say guts and not something you kick in soccer,"

"Sure," Julia laughed.

"Alright," Mickey walked out in jeans and a black v-neck.

They ran back down the stairs.

The couch was quite crowded, Beth squashed next to Eric who was in turn squashed next to Bryan, who was squashed next to Delia. However, they were all laughing.

"Can Mr. Andrew not do out little challenge?"

"Shut up," Andrew said, standing up.

"We won't force you to, we'll just make fun of you if you don't," Andrew looked apolegetically at Delia.

"I have no-"

"GUTS!" Mickey yelled.

"What's up with you and the word-"

"I just don't like it when people use that word!"

"What word?" Eric asked.

"Balls," Julia laughed.

"Balls? Balls, balls, balls, balls-"

"SHUT UP!" Mickey covered her ears laughing. Bryan grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She fell laughing against his chest, ad behind her back, Eric raised his eyebrows comically. Mickey looked up at him, laughing a little still, her hands on his shoulders instead of on her ears. She leaned up and kissed him. His hands were on the back of the couch, which steadied him, his eyes went wide, then, like Tyler's, closed completely, and his arms instinctively went to her back to pull her closer.

"Okay," Julia laughed, "point proven." It wasn't clear whether they hadn't heard her or didn't care but it was a while after she said this that they stopped.

"BALLS!" Eric and Tyler yelled at the same and Mickey collapsed into laughter again.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Avery spun the chair around, allowing Mickey a glimpse of herself.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Mickey smiled as Avery stored away her straightening iron, eyeliner, mascara, and other makeup under the sink. "Now I just have to put the dress on,"

Downstairs, Bryan stood by the door, watching as Julia, Delia, Andrew, Tyler, Beth, and Eric headed out the out the portrait hole. Max stood close by, uncomfortably looking back and forth between the stairs and the closing door.

"Is it just me or is this insanely itchy?" Max asked, fidgeting with the sleeves of his tuxedo.

"Not really, so what's your plan of action?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like her, you'll find some way to dance with her, am I right?" Max was staring behind him at the stairs to the girls dormitory were Avery was standing.

"Mickey's coming, and while I'd love to see your face when you see how she looks, I want to get down to the dance, come on Max," She grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her through the portrait hole.

Bryan sighed, looking up the stairs and feeling his nerves kick in. A series of "What if's. . ." ran through his mind and he turned around, pacing across the room. He saw a pair of black heels in front of him on the ground. _She's here? _Bryan panicked for a second, then slowly looked up, taking in the red fringe that was so out of character for Mickey. He jumped when he finally saw her face.

"Cassie?"

"Hey,"

"How'd you- what are you-?"

"Nice to see you too," She smiled. "The ministry sent a couple of us over as chaperons; even teachers need a break every once and awhile,"

"Turner, me, and a couple others,"

"So does that mean-?"

"You can't have any fun? Nah, I'll go easy on you guys," She smiled, and for the first time, Bryan noticed something on her finger. A ring. She noticed he was looking at it and smiled. "He didn't tell you," He shook his head. "Alright, well I have to go, just wanted to say hi," He waved as she exited, then whirled around at the clunk of shoes on wood.

Standing in the middle of the doorway in a strapless, short, shimmering, black dress, shifting her weight from one heel to another, fidgeting with her hair and blinking long lashes, was Mickey. Absolutely perfect.

"Do I look okay?"

"No, that would be so understated it's a lie,"

"You're not too bad yourself," He closed the distance between them.

"You are insanely beautiful," Bryan touched his forehead to hers, taking her by the shoulders.

"Cheezy much?" She smiled up at him dizzily.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat.

"Shouldn't you two be getting to the dance?" Turner shook his head.

"Hey Turner," Mickey waved, grabbing Bryan's wrist. "Sorry, I lost my shoes so I had to-"

"I was kidding, now go on before you miss the whole dance,"

*.*.*.*.*

"You know, this isn't the type of dancing i like," Beth shook her head at the dull dance going on around her.

"Really?" Eric turned to her, surprised. "Then what _do_ you like?"

"You want to see?"

"Sure, but where are you taking-" Beth grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hall, down the corridor, onto the snow-covered lawn, and somehow, within twenty minutes, down the freezing streets of Hogsmeade into a small Muggle City.

"Aren't you cold?" Eric asked, shivering and hugging his body.

"Nah, hey, um, these guys don't exactly know about magic so-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to blow it,"

"Good," She whipped her wand at his shoulder.

"OW! What the hell Beth?"

"What?" She smacked the wood on her own shoulder. Suddenly, her dress and heels were gone, replaced by Nike blazers, sweats and a wide-shouldered black tank top brandishing a purple and white logo.

"Wait-" He looked down at himself and saw his own fancy garb had been replaced with similar shoes, sweats and a t-shirt with the same logo. "What does this even mean?"

"Quest Crew," Beth opened the door to escape from the sow and entered a wide, open reception area. It was absent of people, but Beth dragged him past it and up a flight of stairs.

"You ready?" She asked, grabbing a bandanna and pulling her hair back, then grabbing what looked like an elbow pad and strapping it on.

"For what?" She threw open the door to a dance studio, where loud beats came echoing out.

*.*.*.*

"So, do you want to dance?" Eller White asked. They'd been sitting at a table, and Avery was bored by how much he talked about himself. But then again, he was very attractive, what with his big smile, tan skin, blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. And she'd only just met him a while ago.

"Alright," She smiled, taking his hand. He led her to the floor.

"Hey, you're not a bad dancer," She commented as he spun her. When she was once again facing him, he pulled her close to him. "Um, can you let me go,"

"Why?" He smiled deviously.

"You know what," She stomped on his foot and he cringed away. "You may be cute, but you can only see skin deep. Besides, I've got someone else I want to dance with anyway," She stalked off, searching for one of her best friends.

"What's up Avery?" Max smiled, taking a sip of butter beer.

"Now that I've got rid of my jerk of a date, you want to dance?"

"What?" He choked on his drink.

"Oh come on, I heard you guys talking. It really isn't that hard to ask someone to-"

"Anyone else, easy. You however aren't everyone else,"

"Then who am I? I'm not that different from anyone else,"

"You are,"

"How?"

"You're smart, you're beautiful, you're nice, you know how to make anyone but yourself feel better, and you can wake up every morning and look yourself in the mirror without hating what's happened,"

"What?"

"I said, you're smart-"

"No the last thing,"

"What? About being guilty-"

"Max, are you dealing with depression?"

"What?"

"Remember, I'm studying to work for a medical research center. I read something about how when people are depressed-"

"Why would I be depressed?"

"Well, I've noticed out of everyone, you mention John-"

"Hey, what's not to be sad about? He was my friend-"

"You feel like you're second best,"

"What?"

"That out of both of you, I'd choose him-"

"No," He shook his head.

"Admit it, you think since he was first, you feel like even if you had feelings for me, it wouldn't matter because you thought you'd always be runner-up-"

"Don't do this,"

"Admit it,"

"Fine," He put his hands up in surrender. "I thought since John died, I didn't have a chance with you. I was one of his friends, one of _your_ friends,"

"And that's the real reason? Not because that b.s. that I'm pretty or smart?"

He exhaled loudly. "Yeah,"

"Come with me," He followed her along narrow passages and into a small room.

"What is this place?"

"It has this window that shows you the Great Hall, but only we can see out of it, no one can see in,"

"Why are we here?"

"I figure you need to now that it's over. And, the Hall was getting crowded,"

"Well, there's one problem,"

"What?"

"I can't dance,"

*.*.*

Julia laughed as Tyler scraped the snow off his face.

"You are the worst girlfriend ever!" He yelled, chasing her down the lawn and tackling her at the old beech tree.

"And you sir," She laughed, pushing him away. "Are one bad boyfriend,"

"Hey!" He yelled as Julia sat down on one of the roots.

"What is it?"

"Well, Madam," He put on a dignified tone. "It seems it is snowing and as I cannot let you freeze, we must go back to the dance,"

"But I don't want to!"

"The Quidditch Stadium is usually warm,"

"Then-" Julia stood up, jumping onto Tyler's back. "Onward trusty steed!"

They laughed and soon they collapsed in the stands.

"Hey, you do realize we're the odd couple, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't act like a boyfriend, more like my best friend,"

"So?"

"I'd much rather have you than some other guy who says flowers are a present,"

"You don't like flowers?"

"No I do, it's just, 'Oh these are so pretty' but you really can't use them,"

"They give you oxygen," Tyler pointed out.

"And I do like oxygen,"

"Would you rather get an oxygen tank or a wrench,"

"YES! Get me a wrench for my next birthday!"

"Why, so you can beat me?"

"If only I wouldn't go to jail!"

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Oh shut up," She laughed, leaning up and kissing him.

*.*

"Where is everyone?" Delia huffed.

"I have no idea," Andrew grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Let go of me! I need to find them!"

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Just let this one night be for us, not them,"

'But-"

"Dance with me,"

"Andrew-"

"Come on,"

"But-" He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

"Just one dance,"

"Maybe more," She smiled following him back to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

So. Mushy. Ew. I just stepped in a pile of rainbows I guess.

I HAD TO PUT THE BIT WITH ERIC AND BETH IN BECAUSE I CAN'T KEEP DANCING OUT OF MY STORY!

It's finally summer! I'm sad even though the smiley face on my hand begs to differ.

I'm sorry I threw a fit for reviews last chapter, I didn't see them 'cuz I have a newer e-mail.

So I thought the others needed some chance in the spotlight AND Bryan and Mickey are getting on my nerves.

Tyler is based off of my buddy (Skyler) so I thought I'd try and make Julia a bit like his girlfriend, except all I know about her is what he's told me. :/ So I improvised! He said they were an odd couple, especially because I think she's taller than him, but I've never seen a direct comparison. She looks pretty tall atleast.

I'M GETTING OFF TRACK! Alright so thanks! I made a youtube channel a long time ago (not too long) and I'm doing time-lapse drawings and stuff on it, so sooner or later I'm going to draw one of the pairings and post it.

I'll give you the link when the Event happens.

Thanks again and again and again and again. . .

**a**_c_e **a**_x_e**l**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M SO MAD IT ERASED ALL MY WORK AND ALL I HAD WAS THE FIRST TWO THINGS! GAH!**

_**May**_

She watched her ankle bleed out, not caring for the pain she felt, but knowing how close she had come.

The protruding bones in her leg made her sick, but there wasn't anything in her stomach, so she couldn't vomit anyway. The patrol was too far gone, and she'd never make it until the next one.

It had to end quickly.

So, sobbing uncontrollably, she raised her wand to her head.

"Avada K-K-Kedevera," She stuttered.

"Avada Kedevera." She said, louder and clearer

"AVADA KEDEVERA!" She screamed.

Her world went blank, and the patrol ran to where the scream could be heard.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"She killed herself?" Justin asked.

"Headquarters said she left a month ago. She fell off a cliff, she was starved, her bones were sticking out, and if she hadn't done it, the wolves would have,"

"But didn't she have a bag with supplies?"

"She had a bag, but all it had was this book," One of the Death Eater's pulled out a thick book.

"Has she been identified?"

"Tera-"

"What?"

"It was Tera, boss. She wanted to talk to you about something. 'A way out', whatever the hell that means-"

Justin screamed and hit the man in the face with the book.

"THAT WAS MY WIFE! THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS!"

"She wanted you to do this?" A smaller follower by the door asked.

"No, but her mom wouldn't let her be with me any other way,"

"What was her mom? Crazy?"

"Voldemort's fiancé at one time,"

"Oh,"

"We attack that Bryan Gonzales and his 'Dirt Blood Army' After they graduate. Kidnap the girl, and threaten to kill her. That should disband his little hero league,"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"You're going?" Avery threw the Daily Prophet aside, and picked up her coffee.

"Yeah,"

"Who else that I know?"

"Tyler, Max, Julia, Andrew, Bryan, Eric, and Beth,"

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Bryan, Eric, Beth, and Julia are leaving on Thursday morning,"

"When are _you_ leaving?" Avery asked again, slightly annoyed.

Mickey gulped and stared into her mug. "Tonight,"

"Tonight?" Avery yelled, jumping up and letting her mug crash to the floor.

"Yeah, sorry-"

"You're leaving tonight? My best friend, my boyfriend, Andrew, and T-T-Tyler?"

"Look, it's not that-"

"It is that bad! You're leaving Delia and I behind while you could die? What the-"

"Delia can't disparate, and you can't go because you-"

"Didn't do well in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Look, it's more than that-"

"I swear if anything happens"

"Shut up! Please just . . . Can't you just st-"

"You _know_ I can't, now I have to go pack," Mickey set her mug down, running up the stairs to the dorm, in order to be far away when Avery no doubt lost her mind.

*.*.*.*.*.*

_BOOM!_ Max lifted his head groggily, looking around the tent. _SMASH_! He straightened up, seeing Mickey jump up. _BANG!_ Andrew and Tyler ran out into the main room of the tent. _BANG!_ Max rolled out of bed, still fully-clothed and checked his watch. Three a.m.

"It's a blind attack," Mickey shouted. "They can't tell we're here because of the charms, but they now the relative location,"

"So we just sit and wait it out?" Andrew asked, closing the tent flap.

"No, they'll break the barrier within an hour, and they know it,"

"What do we do?" Tyler asked.

"Pack it all up, get the heck out of here,"

"Sounds easy," Max said, already packing the tent.

Packing was the easy part, escaping to a location were disaparation was possible was on the contrary extremely difficult.

_"Stupefy!"_ Max yelled over his shoulder, missing one death eater, then hitting him with a body binding jinx.

One death eater, having dropped his wand, tackled Max to the ground.

"OI! Get off you pathetic little git!" He yelled, pushing the hooded figure away. He turned to see three Death Eaters aiming their wands at him. All at once, they yelled a jumble of separate spells, and three jets of light combined into a swirling. mesmerizing beam that knocked Max twenty feet back.

Mickey had reached the location were she would wait for the others before they disaparated to a safe location. Seeing Max blown back, she rolled out from behind the rock she was sheltering behind, and dragged him from underneath his armpits to her hiding spot.

His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was gritting his teeth in pain. His limbs looked as of they were extending and his olive skin had turned pale white. What must have been blood was covering him, though the source wasn't apparent.

They were at St. Mungo's within the next minute. A nurse rushed over to where Mickey supported Max.

"I'll be back soon, just take care of him," She disappeared.

*.*.*.*.*

Extreme pain.

His legs were prominently longer, his arm's thicker, his hands larger.

His hair was a different length.

He had always needed glasses, but now his vision was clear.

Whatever the spells Max had been hit with, they'd changed him.

And he didn't like it.

Not at all.

*.*.*.*

"What happened to him?" Mickey stared at a strangers blank face.

"He was hit by a combination of spells, it'd be too dangerous to reverse the damage," A nurse answered.

"They changed his skin color?"

"You see, he wasn't actually bleeding. Somehow, the melanin in his skin, the chemical that gives it its color, substituted for blood. The spells also hit when his eyes were open, somehow correcting the lens in his eyes and changing their shape. It also seems to have changed the color somehow. The spells also seem to have extended his limbs, increasing their size and muscular strength as well. His hair was affected by a permanent sort of bleach i think, and as for his bone structure in the face, every bone was broken by the force. All we could do is reconstruct it as best as we could,"

"So he's stuck like this?"

"Yes,"

"WHAT?" Avery stood open-mouthed in the door.

"So you got my owl?"

"Where's Max?"

"There,"

"That is_ not_ Max,"

"Avery, don't do this-"

"That is_ NOT_ Max!" Avery yelled.

"Yes, it-"

"IT'S NOT MAX!"

"Shut up," The stranger grumbled sitting up. His hair was light brown, decently cut. It made Avery burst into tears.

"Max?" Andrew asked, confused.

"I know, I look different," He opened his eyes, revealing piercing , pale blue.

"That'd be an understatement,"

"It's . . . you're really. . ." Avery looked away.

"At least I'm alive. You act as if losing my appearance means losing everything else,"

"I'll just leave you two," Mickey grabbed Tyler and Andrew's sleeve and the nurse followed them out.

"What's wrong with you?" Max stood up, grabbing the clothes the nurse left for him and slipping the jeans on under the hospital gown, glad to be rid of it.

"You're gone,"

"No, I'm not," He argued, taking off the white sheet to reveal rock-hard abs.

Yeah, those weren't there before.

Same with the rest of his muscles.

And he was now a foot taller than Avery, at least.

"Look, I'm the same as I was, just-"

"Not?"

"My mind is the same, my appearance shouldn't matter,"

"But-"

"Just shut up," Max pulled her closer, having to pick her up to kiss her.

"Well," She smiled, pulling her lips away. "I guess I could learn to live with this,"

"Good,"

"You are pretty hot, you know,"

"Was I not before?"

*.*.*

"We have her," The Death Eater yelled again mockingly.

"You have who?" Bryan yelled back, kicking him to the ground.

"Your little girlfriend,"

"What do you want with Mickey?" Bryan screamed back.

"Come see our leader, we will free her,"

"No need to rhyme," Eric snorted from Bryan's other side.

"Take me to her,"

"WHAT?" Eric yelled back.

"Go home, Eric," Bryan pushed him back, helping the Death Eater up.

"Wha-"

"This is my fight from here,"

Bryan disappeared.

Eric stared at the spot.

*.*

"He went for you, Mickey. He's going to be killed, oh god he's going to die!" Eric yelled hysterically as he paced the hallway.

"I'll find him,"

She was gone.

Avery screamed.

Eric fainted, losing track of the rest.

**Author's Note:**

I made Eric seem like a wimp.

Sorry for the shortness!

Anyway, Max's new appearance is based off of a guy who was a grade above me at our school, but he left halfway through the year.

He was REALLY cute, and since Max didn't smile, I need to add he has dimples.

If you want his name. . . it's his right to give and I didn't know him in the first place.

So thanks again for reading, and if you have any ideas, review.

Preview?

_He fell to the ground, screaming in agony._

_She was gone._

_Dead._

_The amazingly beautiful girl was gone._

_Bryan swore he would never let that happen._

_Ever._

_He would never love someone enough to hurt him ever again._

_The pain was too severe._

LOVE FROM

ace axel


	17. Chapter 17

The sky was dark, almost afraid itself of whatever was in that castle.

It was old, crumbling, but the inside was a cruel, morbid imitation of Hogwarts.

Two Death Eaters grabbed Bryan's shoulders and threw him into the huge, stone cold room. Standing above him, sneering, was another figure, though he wasn't hooded.

Everyone would have preferred if he were.

The years had change Justin.

His eyes seemed to glow red, as if his time in the forest had sharpened them.

His skin gave off a ghostly glow.

His immense size could only be matched by that of a professional Quidditch Beater.

"Where is she?" Bryan asked, unfazed by his captors appearance.

"Who?"

"Mickey,"

"Oh," The man gave a cruel laugh. "Bring her out boys,"

"But she's already-"

"Just do it," One of the guards disappeared, reappearing a second later with a girl over his shoulder. He set her on the ground, and her vacant eyes stared upward.

They were familiar.

Shockingly familiar, but at the same time so strange.

Because they were lifeless.

Bryan stared at the body for a second, then fell beside it.

_He fell to the ground, screaming in agony._

_She was gone._

_Dead._

_The amazingly beautiful girl was gone._

_Bryan swore he would never let that happen._

_Ever._

_He would never love someone enough to hurt him ever again._

_The pain was too severe._

How could they do something like this?

He stood, shaking with rage, and turned to the sneering man.

His fist collided with his nose and an unmistakable crack was heard.

The man held his nose, now pouring blood, and glared at Bryan.

Forgetting his wand, Justin punched Bryan, only getting repaid by the same force.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mickey slid into a giant set of doors.

She grabbed the handles and shook them.

One opened a crack.

Through it, she saw blood.

Fists colliding with skulls and someone fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

She pushed it open further and slid in silently.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Bryan was doubled over on the ground, next to the dead body.

It started bubbling.

_Bubbling?_

The figure was changing rapidly.

A figure with red hair had taken the place.

Dead, no doubt, but it wasn't Mickey.

"You tricked me," He snarled, turning up to the man.

"Polyjuice potion," He smiled nastily back.

Bryan heaved himself up, blindly kicking and hitting the vile man.

*.*.*.*.*

He was up.

The guards were down.

The body had resumed its natural form.

And from above, Mickey had climbed into the rafters.

She had the power to kill this man.

And the Ministry would be here any minute.

*.*.*.*

The doors burst open, and twenty nine Death Eaters sent attack spells.

Ministry workers deflected them as if they were only butterflies.

Turner worked his way past them all, to the set of doors at the end of the hall.

Bryan was in the middle, matching every blow a much stronger man dealt out.

The man suddenly reached out, grabbing Bryan's throat and pushing him against the wall, holding him up with one hand. He pulled back the other, as if to punch him.

*.*.*

Mickey jumped out of the rafters, knocking the man to the ground.

She twisted his head so her wand was pointing directly at his temple. There was no escape, because Mickey was heavy enough to weigh him down.

Especially with bricks in her pockets.

What a stupid idea, as it had seemed two hours ago.

Now, it just made total, complete sense.

"I'm not afraid to kill you right now," She hissed in his ear, fully aware that the wand was digging into his skin.

"Then do it," He hissed back, narrowing his eyes.

She snorted. "You don't deserve to go that peacefully,"

"So you are afraid,"

"Not at all," She snarled, casting a stinging jinx in his ear.

He laughed a little. "This is supposed to be painful?"

"You wish. I cast it so it will slowly attack your brain, causing nausea, extreme pain, and within nine hours, you'll wish I had just killed you,"

"Nine hours is enough time to extract the spell,"

"What if I put a sealing jinx on it?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but instead vomited.

"Good," Mickey stood, letting him stay on the ground, shaking.

He looked up at her, pleading, but before he could utter another word, he screamed in pain, falling to the ground again.

"What did you do?" Bryan asked, rubbing his neck.

"He doesn't deserve to die,"

"WHAT? He killed-" Turner began, outraged.

"Death is too painless,"

"What did you do?"

"I put a stinging spell on his brain, sealed it too so it can't be extracted. It won't kill him, but it'll make him wish I had. You can put him in Azkaban, were I have no doubt he'll try to kill himself to get out of it. If you don't put him in Azkaban, you_ will_ have to kill him. The spell does wear off, but it takes over a year,"

"Well-" Turner looked at Bryan questioningly. "-let's let the minister decide,"

Mickey nodded, then left the room.

"She's a bit. . . what's the word. . . neurotic?"

"She's not crazy,"

"Really, let's see, then why did she use a torture method even the Ministry forgot about on this guy?"

"He was a murderer,"

"Yeah, but why not kill him?"

"Revenge?"

"Oh come on, he didn't hurt you that bad-"

"Not me, Turner. Do you remember when there was an attack at Hogsmeade?"

"Sure I do,"

"Well, er, it was when, uh. . . See she thought I. . . Well there was a time in fifth. . . How do I explain-?"

"Allen told me about that incident with the Jimmy kid,"

"He told you he was murdered, right?"

"No," Turner looked up, confused.

"Well, I never got the full story, but when I got there, she was crying, and there was a knife in his chest. She wouldn't talk to anyone for awhile after that,"

"So you think she's doing it because of Jimmy?"

"Well, that and her little brother,"

"What happened to him?"

"I had to find out from the Daily Prophet, but they captured him. He's normal, just a Muggle, but they tortured him. He's got severe brain damage from whatever they did to him,"

"Well. . . She still seems crazy,"

*.*

"Have you seen Mickey?" Bryan asked Tyler as he walked down the hall. They'd arrived awhile ago to help clear everything up.

"Not for awhile, last time I saw her she was over by the stairs," He answered, scraping something off the wall.

"Is that blood?"

"Nah, polyjuice potion. I'm going to work for the Ministry's law enforcement center and they wanted to find out where they snagged this store from,"

"Nice, well, I'll see you later," Bryan ran down the stairs, checking every door as he went. He sat at the bottom, head in his hands.

A sniffle came from behind the stair, making Bryan lift his head. He stood, walking to the bottom and around the side.

Sitting on the ground directly underneath where Bryan was only a minute ago.

"Mickey?"

"W-What?" She looked up, wiping her eyes on her sleeves and standing.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," She said, pushing past him.

He caught her and held her at arms-length.

"No you're not,"

She burst into tears.

"I d-d-don't care if h-he was a murderer, or if h-h-he did h-h-h-hurt my brother. I don't w-w-want to h-hurt someone else. A-and now, he's going to either d-d-die or suffer f-f-for the rest of his life,"

"Mickey, no offense but you are insanely stupid,"

"How c-c-c-could someone take offense t-to that?" She tried.

"Look, they've been tracking this guy down for over two years,"

"S-s-s-so?"

"Someone had to do it eventually,"

"B-but-"

"It's alright, nobody blames you,"

They stood there for a minute, then Bryan led her to the stairs, where they sat down.

"I'm going to be going to college," She said suddenly.

"That's great, where?"

She gulped. "The Magical University of California,"

"What?"

"I'm going to stay with my parents. They say Taylor really isn't that bad,"

"But- what- can I come visit-?"

"Maybe, but I'm just staying there for a year. Then I'm transferring to The Magical University of London,"

"So I can see you soon?"

"I hope so,"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Bryan let out a big sigh. "Originally I was going to start college a year late, but I didn't think it was going to be this short,"

"I- but that means-"

"It means we're going to have to either deal with long distance, or break-up,"

"What do you want?"

"I'd be fine with long distance,"

"But it never works out in the end,"

"So should we just-"

"I hate to say it, but it's for the best," Mickey bowed her head.

"Hey, I still love you. If by the time you get to M.U.L. you still want to be with me, I won't give up on you," He pulled her chin up, kissing her for what was possibly the last time.

Mickey slumped on her bed, staring at the white walls.

Everything was misty.

Why had he said that? _IF_ she still wanted to be with him?

He made it sound like he didn't care. Like the second she was gone, it wouldn't matter what they'd been through.

Bryan wouldn't wait for her. He wouldn't wait for anyone.

Or was that just her imagination?

Maybe it hurt him just as much.

Maybe he wanted to take it all back.

Maybe he wanted the best for her and was afraid he wasn't it.

Maybe. . .

No.

Her mind wouldn't make up a story.

She wouldn't pretend she knew what was going on in his mind.

She needed to know the truth, but there was already so much else to deal with.

Especially with Tyler's letter.

She wasn't letting him go that easily. Even if it meant putting her family on hold.

He needed someone, and she was going to be right by him every step of the way.

No one else was going to leave her.

Even if the cure was undetermined. Even if his hair fell out. Even if it involved bone marrow transplants.

Mickey would do everything to save Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

Okay I have no idea what you're going to make of that, but I'm not going to reveal it until later.

I forgot I made Bryan have that brother from Hogsmeade until now! Allen? Yeah! I needed to use him I guess.

So uh, THANKS!

ace axel


	18. Chapter 18

***()** = **Author's note, sorry guys!**

Andrew stood in the middle of the sidewalk, staring open-mouthed at the letter in his hand.

"What is it?" Delia asked, pushing him forward so she could keep walking.

"My book. . ."

"The one you've spent every second for the past few months writing?"

"They released it last week,"

"So?"

"3.5 _Million_ sold in one week, 1 million being shipped to houses,"

"_MILLION?_" She gasped in shock. "You'll get over-"

"2 Million gallons, I know!"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I have no idea, well I do have one. . ."

"What?"

"I'm buying a house,"

"Hey, do you want me too-"

"I don't care if you decorate it,I want you to live in it,"

"_What?_"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"But. . . We're just. . . I'm. . . Look, Andrew, we just got out of-"

"No, I didn't mean that," He laughed, shaking his head. "If you don't want that, the one I'm looking at has a lot of space and-"

"Okay, good," Delia laughed. She smiled up at Andrew, and he hugged her, swinging her around.

"Thank you so much!"

"I did nothing," She laughed, hugging him back. "I'm so proud of you,"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"This is it?" Delia asked, running up past beds of soil up to a plain porch with the potential for a porch swing.

"Yeah," Andrew said, opening the polished wooden double doors.

"When can I start?"

"Whenever you want," He smiled, pulling her to him by the waist.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," She laughed pushing him away a little.

"Right, what do we start with?"

"How about the dining room? I mean, we need to celebrate, and you want to have everyone else over, right?"

"Yeah, but we have to sleep on air mattress's for awhile then,"

"We can deal,"

"Maybe you can, but I need my sleep if I'm going to write another book,"

"Alright, alright, you big baby," She chuckled. "We'll do your room, the kitchen,_ then_ the dining room,"

"What about the living room-"

"_OH MY GOD!_ Shut up!" She laughed.

"My house, my money," Andrew replied in a funny voice.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"When can I open my eyes?" Andrew called, blindly searching for a solid object.

"Hold on!" Delia said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the road. "Open,"

The house, newly painted, now had a front yard planted with grass, bushes, trees, and other foliage. The porch had the swing Andrew had expected, along with two other chairs.

"Do you like it?"

"Depends, what did you do to the inside?"

Smiling mischievously, Delia grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the house.

After a short tour, he smiled at her.

"And I'm not even done!" She smiled happily. Andrew smiled wider, and pulled her closer to him by the waist.

"You are so weird," He laughed.

"Do you like-"

She fell silent when he pressed his lips to her hers.

"It's great,"

*.*.*.*.*.*

Avery screamed. Someone was shaking her by the shoulders, calling her name. She threw her hand out, hitting whoever it was.

She opened her eyes.

A stranger stood over her.

She screamed again, hitting and kicking him any place possible.

"Hey!" He yelled, grabbing her wrists and holding her against the bed. Avery closed her eyes, still trying to kick him. He cringed when she did and then put his face closer to hers and yelled. _"HEY!"_

She opened her eyes, seeing the pale blue pupil's of the stranger. Everything clicked into place.

"Max?" Her legs stopped moving, and he released her wrists.

"Jeez, what happened?"

"Why are you in my apartment?"

"Answering a question with a question," He laughed. "My shift just ended," Avery glanced at the clock.

It was one a.m. She sighed. Ever since he'd switched to working at St. Mungos, he'd been doing this. Coming to her apartment when his ridiculously late shift ended and usually crashing on the couch, promising he'd go on their long overdue date the next morning. But when it finally came to that, Avery would always find a note on the table, apologizing because he needed to be at work. It wasn't so bad, being that Avery worked at the research center on the second floor. Max said he thought it was interesting or that was grateful to the staff at St. Mungos for their miracle.

Avery knew better.

He wanted to find a way to be normal again, or maybe make sure no one else ended up like him.

"Your shift usually ends-" Avery started

"I went to see my parents, and my sister,"

"Really? But you haven't seen them since, well-" She trailed off.

"I know, and they weren't convinced it was me,"

"I wonder why,"

"Do I look Chinese to you?"

"More German, maybe Italian-"

"This isn't funny. My own family doesn't know who I am. My sister who's been the closest person to me since I could talk hardly believes it's me,"

"Well, you don't look like-"

"It's not just how I look. The only way they know who I am is by how I act. Thank god my sister recognized me,"

"She realized it was you because the way you acted?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Look, that's a whole lot better than them not believing you at all,"

"But my parents didn't for awhile-"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad,"

"Look, it's just it takes people a minute to realize, 'Oh wait, I know him'. And tonight, you must of thought I was a Death Eater because you kicked me so hard I may never be able to have children-"

"It's not. . . It wasn't. . ." She sighed, closing her eyes, then she stood, walking past Max into the bathroom, shaking slightly.

"What are you-" Max started, then he heard her ***(for lack of better words)** hurl.

Avery knew he had walked up behind her, knew he was crouching next to her. It didn't matter, he couldn't take away what she'd seen.

"What happened?" He said, in a much gentler voice, putting a hand on her back.

"It's the worst nightmare ever-" She said, looking up with tears in her eyes. "-and it doesn't ever end,"

"What are you talking about?" Max asked, confused.

"They're gone, Max, forever,"

"Who are you-"

"You know who I'm talking about!" She yelled, crying. "John's dead. So is one the one person who was closest to me,"

"Amelia? But you guys seemed so-"

"She was different back home. That's why we moved. People were so cruel to her, and I don't even know why. She changed because she was afraid it would happen again. She and I planned half our lives together, and do you know what today is? Today would be her nineteenth birthday," Avery turned away, still crying.

Max looked around, as if hoping someone would be there to help him. He sighed, and stood up, pulling her up by one arm.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to wash your mouth out, then eat something," She stared at him. "It's what my sister always made me do,"

Max half-dragged, half-carried Avery down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Jeez! You have _no_ food!" Max shook his head. "What do you want?"

"It's one a.m., nothing's open," Avery sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I beg to differ,"

"What?"

"It's morning somewhere, so technically, anything should be open. Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"You like I.H.O.P.?"

*.*.*.*.*

Avery stared at the table, sure Max was staring at her. He shouldn't have come to her apartment that night. She would rather have been alone.

"Talk to me Avery," He pleaded.

"What about?"

"Anything,"

"Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"I told you when we first started dating that I was over John,"

"You may be forgetting John was one of my best friends, and I miss him too,"

"Yeah, but you didn't love him,"

"That would be a bit disgusting," He laughed. "But, I did like Amelia,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did, but she was trying to get Bryan, even after she knew they were dating,"

"That's not true,"

"You know it is. And personally, I'm not sad they're gone anymore,"

"Why?"

"Everything happens for a reason," A waitress walked to their table, carrying a plate of crepes. "These are the best, they definitely are not good for you though,"

"You think they were killed for a reason?"

"Do you think Mickey would be with Bryan if Amelia or Jimmy didn't die? And do you think you'd be with me?"

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress smiled at Max warmly. _Too_ warmly.

"No thanks," Max smiled back and turned back to Avery. When she was gone, Avery laughed. "What?"

"She's flirting with you,"

"Really?" Max looked genuinely surprised, yet flattered.

"You didn't know?"

"That's considered flirting? Oh god, then does that mean the nurse-"

"What nurse?"

"I didn't know. So she wasn't just being friendly when she asked what I was doing after work,"

Avery laughed again. "Don't worry, you're pretty,"

"Pretty? Wait, do guys in your office flirt with you?"

Guiltily looking down at her plate of crepes, Avery went silent.

"Oh my god, they do! Who is it, that creepy Carl guy?"

"Um, it's actually Will,"

"Will?"

"You met him, remember?"

"No, I don't. Hey, how about I take my day off tomorrow and we go do something?"

"You mean it?"

"Today's payday, so I can take you somewhere. I think I have to get to work now,"

"But we just got here!"

"I'll leave as soon as you're done,"

Fifteen minutes later, he was on the second floor of St. Mungos.

"Hello," He stopped a tall, muscular man that resembled a younger version of David Cook. "Can you tell me where I can find Will?"

"Right in front of you," He smiled.

_BAM!_ Max had punched him in the jaw.

"That's what you get for flirting with my girlfriend,"

*.*.*.*

Eric slid on his elbow, his feet above his head, into the center of the circle, met by cheers from everyone around him. In the middle, he propped himself up on his elbow and made his legs form a wide V. Right on queue, Beth jumped through, landing on one hand and somehow spinning on it as "Human" by The Killers blared in the background.

Several others from the group joined in, and a crowd was soon gathered around them.

The music came to a stop.

Eric was in the middle of a head spin and suddenly dropped his feet and standing. Beth was standing in front of him, staring at someone in the front of the crowd. He folded his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

A man in a suit stared at the group in the middle for a second, then smiled.

"How would you like to go on tour?"

"What?" Beth choked.

"We're looking for an opening act, it's a nine month tour. What do you say?"

"YES!" Beth and half the group yelled.

"We need to talk about a few things first," Eric said.

"What are you doing?" Beth hissed.

"You think we can trust this guy?" He hissed back.

*.*.*

He watched her sleep while he put his Nike's on. _I'm not leaving her forever,_ he reminded himself._ Just to go help get the stage set up._

Their first performance was tonight. After a month of rehearsals, they were finally performing.

And the only person Eric ever wanted to be here with was asleep in front of him.

He stood up, pulling his t-shirt on over his head, and walked over to her, kneeling on the ground. He smiled, pushing some of her hair away from her face and kissing her.

"I love you," He whispered, not caring that she couldn't hear. That was the thing, as long as he said it, it didn't matter if she heard. He knew it was true.

*.*

Julia handed Tyler another slice of pizza.

"Jeez, woman! Are you trying to make me fat?" He laughed, changing the channel and pulling his black beanie down further.

"You need to eat," Julia responded simply.

"Yeah, but seriously! You act as if I'm anorexic or something! You bought like three pizzas!"

"Don't you like pizza?"

"Yeah, but not for every meal!"

"Well, you can eat something else when we finish it," She picked up a blanket and put it over him.

"AND NOW YOU'RE COOKING ME! YOU WANT ME FAT SO YOU CAN EAT ME!" He yelled, putting half the blanket over her.

"Don't be ridiculous," She said, curling up under the blanket.

He stared at her.

"What?"

Without answering he threw the blanket off and stood up.

"Tyler?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! You're not acting the same!"

"What-"

"You aren't who you usually are! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!"

She stared at him for a second, as if she was going to defend herself, then collapsed on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Now, what is it?" Tyler sat down next to her, picking up his dinner.

"It's just. . . This whole thing is so scary," She sounded like she was crying, but Tyler couldn't tell.

"I'm still here, so what is there to be scared of?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

She looked up, her eyes obviously streaming.

"Are you serious?" She laughed.

She was back.

Mickey watched the owl go through the window. She was so tired from all the traveling back and forth from England. She was sick of waiting for him to reply. And most of all, she was sick of California. The only reason she was staying was to finish the semester. Then she could finally move back to England.

**Author's Note:**

Notice how Bryan's gone? HEHE YOU'LL SEE LATER! I have an idea I'm using in the next chapter i hope!

Thanks so much to for talking to me and reviewing, coz i'm goffik for reviewing, and screeching eagle for being my friend.(I KNOW IT'S YOU! YOU TOLD ME AT SCHOOL!) oh and i love harry potter (their screen name)!

THANKEE!

ace axel

P.S. I miss the guys these characters are modeled after :( I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss school.

PREVIEW TIME (Sorry for my language, it's the only way I can explain!) : "Tell me when your brother get's his f**king mind fixed!" Mickey yelled, wiping her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you want to do?" Tyler asked.

"Well, we have an hour before we have to get to the doctor's office," Mickey thought for a second. "Have you heard from Bryan recently?"

"Nope, but he's at Turner and Cassie's house, would you like to pay our old buddy a visit?" He asked, sticking out his arm for her to take.

"Why yes sir, I would," Mickey responded in a fake British accent,

Within fifteen minutes, they were in Cassie's kitchen.

"Glad you decided to show up, I was getting tired of re-organizing the whole house," Cassie laughed, shutting a cabinet.

"You want some help?" Tyler asked.

"Thanks! And Mickey, Bryan's room is the second down the hall,"

Mickey smiled, and headed up the stairs, taking the handle without hesitation.

Locked.

There were voices inside.

"Come on! It's for work!" A male voice. Bryan?

"You want me to come with you as a date for a work function?" A female voice. Mickey's heart sank.

"Well, yeah, so?"

"Is this a real date?"

"What?"

"To be honest, I would like to go on an actual date with you,"

"Oh, well sorry Sierra, I'm-"

"Don't tell me you still think your girlfriend's coming for you, you never even talk to each other,"

"Well, I think someone's been blocking-"

Silence.

Mickey knocked. No answer.

"I'm done with this," She muttered under her breath. "_Alohomora,_"

The door swung open.

An unfamiliar, pretty blonde girl had her arms around Bryan's neck, and her lips were attached to his.

Mickey made a sort of choking noise that sounded like a squeak.

The girl looked dreamily in her direction then did a double take.

"Is this-?" She choked.

"Mickey," Bryan croaked, his eyes watering.

"I knew when you said long distance wouldn't work it meant this,"

"No," Bryan shook his head. "It's not like that-"

"And you could have at least sent me a letter,"

"Someone's been blocking my post!" He defended, his voice hoarse.

"No excuses," Mickey gritted her teeth, her eyes were starting to water.

She whipped around, running down the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Tyler was already there, having heard the door slam.

On the way down the path, Turner smiled at them over two large, paper grocery bags.

"Hey Mickey," He said. "Hey Tyler,"

"Tell me when your brother get's his f**king mind fixed!" Mickey yelled, wiping her eyes.

"Wha- What?" Turner watched as they disapartated.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Bryan yelled, pushing Sierra away and running down the stairs.

"BRYAN!" Turner yelled from the front door.

Bryan nearly crashed into him. "Where'd she go?" He asked hysterically.

"What the hell happened?"

"Sierra came up to my room, shut the door, and she kissed me. To make it worse, Mickey opened it," Bryan wasn't attempting to hide the fact that tears ran down his face.

"And _you're_ crying?"

"What?"

"You just lost a girl! You should be tracking her down, not feeling sorry for yourself!"

"But where is-"

"Someone sent me your post today, they said the owls were being intercepted," Turner shoved a stack of letters over. "I think she's staying at Andrew's house,"

*.*.*.*.*.*

The door swung open, revealing Delia. "They blocked my post, Sierra kissed me, and I hate her for it, please, let me in so I can talk to Mickey,"

Delia stared at him for a second then opened the door. "She's on the second floor, you really can't miss her room,"

"Thanks," Bryan ran past her, up the stairs to a paint-splattered door.

He sighed deeply, and pushed it open. "Who Knows, Who Cares" by the Local Natives was playing. "I've been going down, down into the river baby, listen to the sounds, it's something that only God knows. You figure it out, I can't stay. The water's in the cloud's, my life is about to change. Who knows, who cares," The lead singer's voice was the only sound.

The room was neat, but absent of Mickey.

"Mickey?" He called.

No answer. He opened a door at the side of the room. Closet. Another door. It was the bathroom. The third door opened to an art studio.

One wall was a giant window, directed towards the setting sun. A brick wall covered mostly with a giant sheet of canvas was on the other side, scattered with random paintings. A sort of couch was on the opposite wall, surrounded by stacks of finished paintings and sketch pads. In the middle, Mickey stood painting with her back to him.

"Mickey?" She didn't acknowledge him. He put a hand on her shoulder and she slapped it off. "Look at me, please?"

She whirled around and _SLAM!_ A fist collided with his nose with such force he doubted it wasn't broken.

"What the hell!" He groaned, falling to the ground, holding his bleeding nose.

Without a word, she dragged him to the couch. A wet cloth replaced the hand on his nose and she mumbled something. His nose cracked painfully back into place.

Bryan leaned up, looking around. The song playing in the other room had faded out and had been replaced by "Mess We've Made" by AJ Rafael and Tori Kelly.

"Let this come crashing down, there's no way to fix it now. We're lost in the crowd, and our love will soon decay. Just look at the mess we've made, we both know that we can't stay," Mickey smiled to herself as she sang the lyrics, making some painting Bryan couldn't see.

"What'd you do that for?" Bryan groaned.

"You have two choices. I had to do that so you could have the second," Mickey sounded casual.

"What are they?"

"Never talk to me again,"

"I don't like that one,"

"Be one of my best friends and pretend you aren't sorry that girl kissed you,"

"I didn't-"

"I've heard this story before, I believe you. But I don't want this to happen again,"

"I was waiting for you,"

"But we weren't technically dating. And we still haven't gotten back together. That's just it, my life doesn't always have to revolve around you,"

"Do you feel better?"

"About punching you?" She looked up as if in thought. "Yeah,"

"Good," Bryan laughed, standing. "What are you painting?"

"The Killers,"

"WHAT?" Bryan choked.

"You know, the band? The ones that sing 'Mr. Brightside'? It's basically from that music video,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Bryan stepped closer. "But please don't kill me,"

"I may just be able to work that out," Mickey pushed him away from her a bit. "As long as you keep enough distance,"

*.*.*.*.*

"We're only going for one week! Please come!" Tyler whined as he followed Mickey around the courtyard.

"I'm sick of California!" She sat on the bench, picking up her sketchpad.

"Oh come on! Please?"

"Why?"

"You can bring your camera and get pictures to paint!"

"Anything else?"

"We want to go! Me especially!"

"Just because you're sick-"

"I'm not sick!"

"Whatever, just because you're dying-"

"I'm not dying!"

"Fine, just because you're going bald doesn't mean you can push me around!"

"Come on! Everyone else is coming!"

"Why do you want to go so bad?"

"I have to stay at the hospital a lot more in the next few months, and I want to take advantage of the one chance I have to get out!"

"I don't-"

"Come on!"

"Fine!"

"YAY!" Tyler hugged her tightly, then clapped his hands like a toddler.

*.*.*.*

It wasn't overcast like Mickey expected. It was actually quite warm and sunny, but not too crowded.

"I'll be right back, I think I saw some people I know," She ran up the beach to the surf shack.

"Ricky!" She called.

"Yes?" A tall, auburn-haired guy came behind the counter. "Wait, is that-?" He stared at her for a second then turned around and called to someone behind him.

A guy with blonde hair appeared, the same height as Ricky.

"Mickey?" He choked.

"Yep,"

"MICKEY!" Rickey yelled, smiling broadly and pulling her over the counter to hug her.

"My turn!" The blonde guy yelled, hugging her.

"Jeez, you guys missed me, huh?" She ruffled their hair and stepped back.

"Brandon wanted to kidnap you, I wanted to send you a letter and _THEN_ kidnap you," Ricky smiled. "Now we don't have to do either!"

"I'm going to get Monya to cover our shift, who knows how long you'll be here," Brandon disappeared and reappeared a second later.

Mickey dragged them down the beach, stopping to introduce them to the group of people she'd come with.

"We are going to go surfing whether you like it or not!" She grabbed Tyler's wrist, and motioned for Avery to come too.

"I can't surf," Bryan straightened up from where he was setting up an easy-up, equal in height to Ricky and Brandon. "But I will try,"

"Same," Max laughed.

"I can!" Tyler yelled, doing a sort-of victory dance.

"Leave me out of this!" Avery backed away, laughing a bit.

"Oh come on, you have to!" Max pulled her closer. "Just try!"

"Fine! As long as one of you come's in!" She pointed to Delia and Julia.

"I'll stay here," Julia laughed. "i'll go in later,"

"Same," Andrew looked up from a composition book he was writing in.

"Delia?" Avery narrowed her eyes.

"FINE!" She threw up her hands in defeat.

*.*.*

Mickey laughed as Bryan crashed on the shore.

"He really can't surf," Brandon laughed, shaking his head. "You guys want to come to the bonfire tomorrow night?"

"Heck yeah!" She yelled. "That's the only day Beth and Eric are coming!"

*.*

Mickey jumped out of the still-moving car in her denim shorts and black v-neck, running down the beach.

"Hey!" Bryan called after her, shutting the door and laughing. "Get back here!"

"NO!" She yelled, running towards the fire pit half a mile away.

He laughed and started running after her, followed by Eric and Beth who were looking at each other, confused.

When they finally reached the pit, Mickey was already sitting on one of the blankets, eating a hamburger and laughing with Brandon, Ricky, and some other people.

"Jeez, you guys are so slow," She laughed.

"Where's everyone else?" Brandon smiled up at Bryan, squinting due to the setting sun in his eyes.

"Still at the car," He panted.

"I want music!" Ricky groaned.

"Then turn it on," Mickey pushed him off her shoulder.

"You do it,"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M FAT AND LAZY!" Brandon yelled as the others approached.

"Fine, but you have to sing!" Mickey stood up, walking over to a speaker.

"What song?"

"'Stay With Me' by Jesse Barrera?"

"THAT SONG'S THE DEVIL!" He yelled.

"Why?" Tyler asked as he sat down.

"I sang it in the car, Ricky recorded it and then gave it to my teacher at college. _He_ asked me to leave his class,"

"Fine, 'What's Up' by Vyncent Flaw?" Mickey scrolled through the songs.

"NO!"

"What about-"

"I can't sing Mickey, make him sing!" Brandon pointed at Bryan.

"Why?" Bryan whined.

"You did sing 'Nice Guys' really well. . ." Mickey smiled deviously.

"I get to decide what song, and WHEN it comes on!" He crossed his arms.

"Someone's a diva!" Mickey snorted and put "Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall" by Coldplay on.

"I love your accent!" One of the girls, Christie maybe, said to Bryan. "What is it?"

"Umm, British?" He looked around for help. "Avery's is French,"

"I don't have much of an accent anymore," She smiled at him in a way that suggested she thought it was funny to watch this girl flirt with Bryan.

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Fine," He dragged her out of ear shot. The sun was just setting now.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"What? It's funny to watch you try and get out of it!"

"Does Mickey think so?"

"Oh please, Brandon's been flirting with her, so I doubt she minds,"

"_WHAT?_" Bryan looked outraged in the dying light.

"You didn't notice?" Avery laughed. "Wow, you're blind," She turned on her heel and went back to the fire.

Bryan stood, utterly dumbstruck for a moment. Finally he sighed, shaking his head and walked back to the fire.

A few songs later, Andrew jumped up, pointing at him.

"YOU'RE SINGING!" He yelled.

"What?" The song playing was "She Was Mine" by AJ Rafael and Jesse Barrera.

"SING BOY!" Brandon yelled.

"Fine! Sing with me!"

The song was half over anyway.

"So i'm going through these boxes, my life's gone off track, it's been three years, she hasn't written back. But in my eyes, she's still mine, and i know it sounds so stupid to be waiting this long. But i'm still in love, and i know i'm not wrong, 'cause in my eyes, she was mine," They sang, Brandon's voice almost as perfect as Bryan's.

"No matter where you go, i won't be very far, 'cause in my head i'll be right there where you are. 'Cause love has no distance baby, love, love has no distance baby. No, not when it comes to you and, no matter where you go, i won't be very far," Brandon fell back, shaking his head. "I can't remember the rest,"

"It's the same as the rest!" Mickey laughed.

"'Cause in my head i'll be right there where you are. 'Cause love is no distance baby, love, love has no distance baby, no, not when it comes to you and me," Bryan finished, giving Brandon a look.

"How can you not remember the rest?" Mickey yelled in his ear.

"I'm right here!" He pushed her away, laughing. "No need to yell!"

"Do you guys want to play Dare?" Ricky asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Julia raised her eyebrows comically.

"Just Dare is way more fun!"

"Fine, who's first-"

"ME!" Mickey's hand shot up.

"I wonder who I'm going to pick?" Ricky looked around the circle. "Mickey?"

"I have one!" Avery stared at Mickey, pretending to be serious. "Jump into the ocean,"

"Swim in it? Technically I can't jump in the ocean unless I'm like, cliff-diving or something-"

"SWIM!" Avery yelled, slapping a hand to her head. "Idiot,"

"OKAY! I'm going!" Mickey laughed. She stood up, then turned around. "Um, I didn't wear my bathing suit-"

"Just go!" Avery yelled.

Mickey smiled, giving her a thumbs up and ran, fully-clothed into the waves.

She swam as far as she could, then popped up, her feet no where near the sand.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" She yelled, oblivious to the cold.

A wave splashed over her head, dragging her one way. Then another.

"LESS FUN NOW!"

She choked and spluttered, barely keeping herself up now. What a stupid idea.

"HELP!"

Back at the shore, they were all watching.

"Hey, Brandon?" Ricky punched Brandon's shoulder. "I dare you to go save a person,"

"I'll take that dare," Brandon stripped his shirt, revealing his tan, muscled back, and ran straight into an oncoming wave.

Brandon swam as hard as he could against the waves, reaching the barley recognizable head of Mickey within a minute.

"Mickey!" He yelled. She didn't turn. She couldn't hear him. "MICKEY!" He screamed.

She turned.

"Hold on to me!"

"What?" She yelled. He swam closer. He grabbed her around the waist, having to use only one arm to swim.

"I've got you, don't worry,"

Relief flooded over him when his feet touched the rocky bottom. Brandon carried mickey out. She was holding his shoulder. His arm was still around her waist, making sure she didn't fall even if they were already out of the waves, his other arm was behind her knees, holding her legs up.

"Word to the wise," He said, as he reached the circle, finally setting her on her feet. "Never do that again. Ever,"

"It's really cold," Mickey groaned, wringing out her wet shirt.

"I have a jacket," Brandon offered.

"But I have to get out of these wet clothes," She wrung out her hair.

"I have a jacket," He repeated. "And I might have some soccer shorts,"

"Thanks, where are they?" He pointed her in the right direction. "Now where do I change?"

"No idea,"

"I have one!" Avery stood up, offering her blanket. "We'll go a bit further away, and I'll hold this up,"

"Okay,"

Within a few minutes, they were back.

Avery sat on top of Max, then straightened up.

"My necklace is gone,"

"We'll get you a new one," Max said, pulling her to his chest.

"It's the one John gave me,"

He stiffened.

"I must have dropped it over there," She slapped her palm to her forehead.

"It's alright, I'll go look for it," Mickey offered.

"I have a flashlight," Brandon stood up, following her into the dark.

"Thanks for saving me," Mickey smiled even though he probably couldn't see it.

"I would do anything for you," He answered, just happy to be somewhere with her.

"Hey, this is it!" She picked up the chain Avery had misplaced. "That was easy!"

The flashlight clicked off.

Brandon pulled her to him, his lips against hers. It wasn't what she expected, but Mickey didn't push him away. She pulled him closer.

Neither of them wanted it to end, but it did when Bryan came looking for them.

Bryan couldn't open his eyes.

What if it wasn't a dream? What if last night was real? What if it all had been real?

Had he just dreamed up Mickey? He wished he had, maybe his life would be simpler without her.

Simpler, but not complete.

He had two choices; keep his eyes closed for awhile longer and put off the truth, or open his eyes and face whatever had happened last night, if he hadn't dreamed it.

**Author's Note:**

"Following her into the dark"? Coincedence with the Death Cab song I am so in love with?

HEHE! You'll see what I have in store for you guys. But then again, I'm not sure I know. . .

Off topic, but sorry guys, I've been obsessed with "Mr. Brightside". I LOVE THE KILLERS AND I HAD TO ADD THEM IN! My friend who Tyler's modeled after is the one to blame, he told me to look up a music video.

Also Vyncent Flaw! Mike Diva's part of them if you know who he is. They are a bit different then what I usually listen to, but they're still cool. "What's Up" especially.

I CANNOT SURF BY THE WAY!

THANKS!

ace axel!

PREVIEW!: "Stop!" She yelled. "STOP!" She screamed, crying. He was hurting him. And she couldn't watch it a second longer. Mickey did what she had to to try and save them both from themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

"Stop!" She yelled. "STOP!" She screamed, crying. He was hurting him. And she couldn't watch it a second longer. Mickey did what she had to to try and save them both from themselves.

She had run out of options. She'd screamed herself hoarse. She'd cried. Now she was going to threaten them.

She wrestled her way between them and kicked them both were it hurt most, grabbing their hair and banging their heads together. Both of them cursed in pain.

Now she had them both in headlocks.

"Shut up, I'm in control now. Don't move or else you'll probably get your necks snapped. Now listen-" She loosened up a bit, allowing them to breath. "You are both acting like five year olds. Talk to me, don't hurt each other or else I won't choose either one of you. I can hurt you two way more than you can hurt each other, physically and emotionally," She released Brandon, handing him the necklace. "Give it to Avery,"

When he had disappeared, she released Bryan. Then, her fist collided with his jaw and he fell to the ground. Her sandy feet dug into his ribs.

He was standing now, his hand held painfully behind his back.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed.

"He's-ow- Mickey, he has a-Ow- he has a-OW!- girlfriend,"

"What?" She loosened her grip on his arms and he tore away, rubbing his shoulders.

"Jeez, your strong!"

"He-he has a-?" Her face was twisted.

"Ricky was talking about how she was out of town this month back at the campfire,"

"B-b-but, why didn't he tell me?"

"Uh, because he's an asshole?"

She glared at him in the dark.

"Don't worry, you'd be a perfect match otherwise," He stated bitterly.

Her eyes turned teary.

"Look, I was just-"

"What's wrong with you?" She cried. "Can you not see how much this hurts me?"

"You? I just walked up to find the girl I was in love with sucking on some guy's face-"

"Love? If you're so in love with me why doesn't long distance work?"

"It _never_ works! Someone always ends up cheating or getting depressed or needy!"

"I actually asked you to come with me-"

"God, you are so selfish! Just because your whole family is here doesn't mean I can give up my life for you!"

"_I'm_ selfish?"

"Yeah! You are!"

"What about you? Do you think I forgive everything you've done?"

"'I', 'me', all about you!"

"Oh really? That doesn't stop you from thinking my world revolves around you!"

"I don't think that!"

"Avery told me what you said earlier, and honestly, I don't care-"

"SHUT UP! You are so selfish, you act as if all that matters is you!"

"Really? Is that why I go to every single one of Tyler's doctors appointments? Is that why I don't cry in front of him because it might scare him?"

"Oh come on, the only thing he's dealing with is that cold he's always had!"

"No-"

"You're only doing it so everyone thinks you're better. I don't know how many doctors fall over you-"

"I don't care about the doctors!"

"I hate you so much. And you know why? You made me waste three years of my life chasing you. I wish I had just said yes to Sierra when she asked me out the first time. Maybe I'd be out of this mess!"

Mickey's face crumbled.

She whirled around and ran up the beach.

"He has Cancer asshole!" She yelled over her shoulder.

He'd really said all that last night. It couldn't be a dream. What was he talking about?

"I'm an idiot," He grumbled, putting his face in a pillow.

He sat up straight. He was in his own room. Not the one Cassie and Turner gave him but the room in his parents house.

Could he have dreamed it all?

Bryan ran down the stairs into the living room.

"It was a dream," He sighed in relief and crashed onto the couch.

His mother walked in in a robe and slippers.

"You got in pretty late last night," She smiled at him. "Turner's house was a bit too far,"

"What?"

"You came back from the beach early, remember?"

Bryan fell face down into the sofa.

"What's wrong sweety?"

"I just messed up my only chance with a perfect girl,"

There was a knock on the door. "Can you get that? I have to get breakfast started,"

Halfheartedly, Bryan stood up and trudged to the door. Max stood at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Without answering, he dragged Bryan out onto the lawn. Tyler and Andrew sat on two of the giant rocks around the lawn.

"What happened?" Bryan looked around.

"No one ever said Brandon had a girlfriend," Tyler avoided looking directly at him.

"He did, and he was trying to find a way to break up with her. But, hey, how would you know that? Oh wait, that's right, you didn't," Andrew glared at him.

"I- he did?" Bryan looked confused.

"And would you be happy to know what happened to Mickey when you left? Hmmm?" Max picked Bryan up by the back of his shirt and dropped him to the ground.

"What happened to her?"

"She was driving to Chester's house because she didn't want to aparate and wouldn't let anyone else drive her. Well guess what? She's missing,"

"Missing?" Bryan choked, trying to stand up. Max's shoe held him down.

"Yeah, her car swerved off the side of the road, crashing into a tree. It was upside down, but Mickey wasn't in it. Her wand was gone, so she could either be in those woods, or she could have disaparated anywhere," Max knelt down next to him. "And guess who's fault this is?"

"I'll find her," Bryan coughed due to the dirt that was now filling his mouth. "Let me up,"

"We knew you'd catch on. Besides-" He let Bryan up. "-We all have to work, and Tyler's got doctor's appointment's to go to," Max gave him a cold look. "For Cancer, not a cough,"

Andrew and Max disaparated seconds apart, but Tyler walked up to Bryan.

"I'm not mad at you for not caring about my cancer. I'm not mad you didn't know. I am mad that you said all that to Mickey. She's the only one who comes to all my doctor's appointments. She's the only one who pretends like all it is is a stupid cough, or a young guy losing some of his hair. She's my best friend, the only person I trust my life with. And you just lost her for me,"

"I never knew about-"

"Bring her back, or else you may lose more than an amazing, selfless, beautiful girl," He disappeared.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Mickey took a shaky breath, staring around her. It was the only place she could think of, and at least no one else was here to see her like this. She wasn't going back, not until she figured it all out.

He hated her? That she couldn't believe. When he was mad or scared, Bryan would always lose control and do things he normally wouldn't. Like when he slapped her.

She rubbed her leg. It was bleeding a little, and it hurt. Probably from when she'd gone off road. They needed to think she was gone, to know she was figuring it out. Sure she could have just told them she was leaving, but they would come and get her when Tyler had his next doctor's appointment.

No matter how much she wanted to be with him, Tyler had to go alone for awhile. The only person who could help her figure this out was the one person she didn't want to see.

Who probably wanted more than anything to find her.

He would go everywhere they'd ever been together. Find every person she'd ever had contact with. But she didn't care.

There was no way she was going to let him back in so quickly.

*.*.*.*.*

Bryan sat on the rocks and put his head in his hands.

He was almost two weeks in and the closest he had come to finding her was finding out she wasn't in a hotel or at her family's house.

Looking around, he wiped his eyes.

What were the odds she was at the castle she'd cursed Justin in? It didn't matter, Bryan decided, standing and walking up the steps.

"_Revalio!_" He shouted when he opened the giant front doors. A sort of clanging met his ears, like that of pots and pans. Someone was humming an AJ Rafael song.

No doubt, that was Mickey.

Bryan let out a puff of air, then started walking towards what must be the kitchen.

*.*.*.*

Mickey dropped a pan, cursing as it hit her foot. She hopped around the room on it, falling into one of the chairs eventually.

The iPod she'd brought with her changed to a Jesse Barrera song and she smiled, humming along. This really wasn't so bad, living by herself in this castle. She was no closer to figuring out this mess, but she had calmed down quite a bit. She wasn't crying anymore, and if she remembered Bryan, she felt only mild anger and pity.

She stood up, hopping over to the stove and cracking two eggs in the pan.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she whirled around, nearly dropping the carton of eggs when she saw his face.

"Bryan?"

He stared at her for a second, almost looking mad.

Then he fell to his knees.

"What's wrong with you?" She laughed a bit, prying him off her legs and setting her iPod (and the eggs) on the counter.

"You probably don't even want me here, but I am so sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. I don't hate you, I do hate Sierra. And I know you could probably care less but I can't really live without you. I can't function, that may be why I said what I did, because without you, nothing makes sense anymore. I don't want to be anywhere but with you. You don't have to believe me, you don't have to feel the same way, you just have to know," He stood up as he was saying all this, his eyes looked wet.

"W-what?" Mickey stared at him.

"Please just come back, I can't do this anymore,"

"Do what?"

"Make everyone else think I'm totally fine being your friend,"

"Aren't you?"

"No, but at least I'm close to you," She stared at him. "You can call me a liar, you can say I'm joking. Just as long as you know,"

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much,"

"For wha-?" She pulled her head back and kissed him. It made her forget Brandon, it made her forget how scared she was.

And it made Bryan realize from this point on, there was nothing that could break them apart, and no one could make him leave her if he had any choice.

**Author's Note:**

Can you tell I love Jesse Barrera and AJ Rafael?

Aw this is all mushy gushy, I feel like I barfed up a rainbow!

I had a better ending but I accidentally messed it up. It was only like the last sentence though.

Thanks Screeching Eagle (Willis XD) and for keeping me up with constant reviews.

_Preview:_ "Can I talk to Tyler please?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am, he's long gone," The nurse answered.


	21. Chapter 21

Mickey took her hood off, slipping through the doors.

Bryan caught her under her arms before she could fall down.

"Maybe you might wan to pay attention to the sign?" He pointed at the yellow, caution when wet sign, shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"Piso Mojado?" Mickey read the Spanish part, raising her eyebrows. Bryan shook his head, laughing and pushed her to the side a little.

"Can I talk to Tyler Nguyen please?" Mickey asked.

"Sure," The nurse typed in a few letters and shook her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am, he's long gone," The nurse answered.

"W-what?" Mickey collapsed back into Bryan's chest.

"Uh, no I didn't mean _that!_" Her eyes widened. "He's been transferred!"

**HA! Did you think I was going to kill him? Well, I spend to much time ruining Mickey's and Bryan's lives, so why don't I mess with someone else?**

"I'm done!" Max yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"What?" Avery stared up at him, confused. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"I'm done with be second best!"

"Second best? Where'd this come from?"

"Oh come on! You want John way more than-"

"What? you're not second best. John's dead, and sure I'm sad, but-"

"-you'll ever want me," Max ignored her, grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch.

"Wait! Just sit down and talk to me. What the heck are you talking about and why now?" Avery stood up.

"You can't go on a date with me, you even admitted it once-"

"_I_ can't go on a date? You're always too busy to do anything. And I think we both know you're still in love with Amelia-"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! You call me Amelia all the time and she's been _dead_ for years!"

"You two look alike!"

"From behind! Now where is this all coming from? come on, there's no reason for any of this-"

"I'll always have to compete with him, you know that already though," He had calmed down enough and had the sense to put down the jacket.

"What? when have you ever had to-"

"Look at your locket. You wear it every day. it has a picture of him in it and the other side is empty-"

"Not anymore. If you ever payed attention you'd know that _our_ picture has been in the other side for over six months now,"

"What?" Max whirled around to see her. His eyes were wide, and his anger evaporated.

"You seriously think a necklace changes everything?" She shook her head. "Better sooner than later, right?"

"Better what sooner than later?" Max shook his head. "I don't know what-"

"I can't deal with you. You always put yourself first, never bother to figure anything out, don't pay attention, can't stop talking about yourself, and put everyone else's feelings on the line to make yourself feel better. See, I have an actual reason," Avery wiped her eyes and tried to push past Max.

"No, stay. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened-"

"I do. Sorry can't fix your mind, or for that matter, what comes out of your mouth,"

"Wait," He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Please,"

"Let me go!" Avery yelled, kicking out at him. "LET GO OF ME!

"Please," He set her down.

"No, let me out,"

"No,"

She punched him in the stomach, causing herself more pain than him.

"And now i remember a reason, i wanted to leave, you're violent,"

"I'm violent?" She yelled.

What happened next never should have. Max lost control, even more control than Avery had lost.

Most couples fight, it's healthy, but they didn't physically hurt each other.

Max pushed her against the kitchen counter, twenty minutes after the brilliant decision to bring up the topic.

"Please don't go," He stared down at her, choking on his tears.

"Why, so we can fight more?" She slid under his arm.

"Avery, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it,"

"I'll remember that when I'm making sure you didn't break my bones," She pushed past him, slamming the front door.

From the hall Avery heard him yell, and something crashed against the wall, breaking.

But she couldn't turn back, no matter how bad she wanted to.

*.*.*

Max scrubbed blood off the side of his face, ignoring the sting he felt.

"What's wrong with me?" He stared at himself in the mirror.

Suddenly, his knuckles were bleeding and the mirror was cracked.

He stared down at the bleeding knuckles, his eyes misty. He washed them off, bandaging them and walked up the stairs of their new apartment. He opened the door his bedroom, flopping on top of the sheets.

Something poked him in the back, and he reached under him, pulling out the familiar locket. Max sucked in a breath and stared at it. Slowly, he opened it.

A piece of parchment floated onto his lap. He picked it up.

He picked it up, staring at it. It read:

_Max,_

_I love you so much. I see no point in celebrating an anniversary, but today is ours. I don't want anything from you, but you deserve this from me. You're always so scared I'm going to leave you, but why would I? You need to know it's never going to happen. So even if you aren't going to wear it, even if you're going to change it into a key chain or something, here's my locket._

_John's picture stays with me though!_

_Love, Avery_

Max picked up the locket. Inside were two pictures. One was before the accident, the other was after, but he was with Avery.

The rest of the night it was impossible to sleep.

In the morning, he quit working at St. Mungos.

*.*

"Alright, get out," Delia pushed Avery off the couch.

"W-what?"

"You need to go find Max. You had a fight, but you can get over it. Come on, out,"

"But-"

"I can get you out of here by force. All I have to do is yell for Andrew and he will carry you out of this house,"

"Do you even know why this happened? Because he's insecure and selfish. He was yelling about how I wouldn't ever love him more than John and about how_ I_ can keep a date,"

"Mr. Workaholic said _you_ can't keep a date? Well. . . You still have to go fix it,"

"Why me, why not him?"

"Because ever since he quit and you started crashing here, Andrew can't make him come over,"

"Fine!" She threw up her hands, standing up from the couch. "I'll be back later,"

"I-I can't do it," Avery turned away, turned back, and turned away again. Finally she turned back and knocked.

"Just a second!" Someone yelled from inside.

The door opened before she could turn away again.

"Avery?" He stared down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to work this out. What happened to your shirt?" She asked edging into the apartment.

"I was working out, I'll go put it on-"

"No, that's fine,"

"It's the sixpack, right?"

"No, that's part of it. The other part is it keeps me from trying to break my hand again,"

"I see. So, you want to sit?"

"Sure," She sat on a chair, making it impossible for him to sit next to her. "Where do we start-?"

"I'm so sorry. Whatever's wrong with me, I'll go through therapy if I have to. I'll take you on a million dates. I never want to hit you again because that's the kind of thing that no one should stand for. That's why I'm surprised you came back,"

"I was, too. Delia forced me out. And the closer I got the more I realized she's right. We need to work it out,"

"I'm starting therapy tomorrow, I signed up the day i quit,"

"Don't go through therapy. You were right to be worried, but you should have just talked about it instead of-"

"I know," He let his head fall in his hands.

"So are we good?"

"We will be, but first, let's just sleep in separate rooms,"

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't it help if we have more time-"

"Whatever you want, just don't ever leave me again," He stood up, so did she. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did too.

"Are you okay now?"

"My face doesn't have any scratches anymore, and I think the bruises are gone,"

"I can't have hurt you that bad, I mean come on, look at your muscles!"

He laughed and ruffled her hair.

**Author's Note:**

IMPORTANT!

I'll be leaving fanfiction for awhile. I'm sorry I just did that to their relationship.

But I'm leaving fanfiction because I have to focus on some other stuff. It's not you, it's me!

But from time to time I will be writing, and a new chapter will be up a lot less frequently.

Are you guys mad that I hardly include**_ ANY_** magic in my story?

Sorry for the short chapter too

love and apologies,

ace axel


End file.
